


Кое-что подороже

by Jill_Morigan



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jill_Morigan/pseuds/Jill_Morigan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке. Торин Дубощит/Бильбо Бэггинс. Дайте им ребенка. Племянник Бильбо, племянник Торина, мпрег (только не графический и вообще лучше в далеком прошлом), что угодно! Как хмурый Торин пугает своей мрачной рожей ребенка, а тот прячется за Бильбо. Печаль Торина по этому поводу, попытки Бильбо исправить ситуацию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
Беспечно незапертая дверь была та же самая. Если приглядеться, можно было бы даже различить начерченную Гэндальфом руну, проступающую сквозь все слои зеленой краски.  
А еще в норе пахло вот точно так же, как тогда: чистота, свежая выпечка, постиранное белье - дом. Уютный, обжитой, без каких-то претензий, но рассчитанный на многие поколения...  
\- ...полей патокой! Или медом свеженьким, или варе...  
\- Не буду! Она все равно противная!  
\- А по-моему, тут кое-кто ведет себя как-то очень противно! А знаешь, что бывает с противными маленькими хоббитятами?  
\- А Пассифлора сказала, что все это вранье, что приходит Черная Громадина и забирает в мешок! Вот!  
Что-то увесисто звякнуло, не иначе тарелкой об стол, и в прихожую выбежал хоббичий детеныш лет шести или семи. В перекошенной рубашке, с пятнами варенья на лице и огнем ярости в синих глазах. Впрочем, при взгляде на Торина ярость быстро сменилась самым что ни на есть ужасом, и ребенок спиной вперед, как был, так и отправился обратно.  
В кухне, сколько помнил Торин, тоже не поменялось совсем ничего: отполированное дерево, старая посуда в шкафах, всюду салфетки... И хозяин этих мебелей и салфеток, тоже практически не поменявшийся. Те же дурацкие светлые кудряшки, шейный платок в цвет жилета, в пол-оборота - солнечный золотистый контур на по-дурацки гладкой щеке:  
\- Ты слишком много капризничаешь, Фродо, тебе так тоже кажется? А мне вот кажется, что на ярмарку в Бри я, наверно, поеду один.  
Голос, к слову, тоже совсем не изменился. Вот говорят и люди, и эльфы, мол, гномы сами каменные и сердца у гномов из камня - все врут! Не может камень ни болеть, ни так вот застыть на мгновение в груди, как сейчас, - чтоб через секунду уже зайтись сумасшедшим стуком...  
Хоббитенок Фродо, юзом вползя на стул, принялся судорожно запихивать в себя кашу из миски. Хватнул раз, другой, подавился и завыл:  
\- Не отдавай меня Черному Громадине!  
\- Что... - наконец-то беспечный хозяин соизволил обернуться. И так и застыл, уронив на стол кофейную чашку.  
Сколько ни представлял себе Торин их разговор, как ни придумывал, а все нужные слова куда-то убежали прямо с языка:  
\- Ну... я, вот, приехал.  
У Бильбо глаза всегда были круглыми, а сейчас и вовсе сделались, словно блюдечки.  
\- Что тебе здесь надо? - недобро поинтересовался он, вскакивая с места. И своими мягкими кошачьими шагами заступая гному путь. - Зачем?  
\- Я буду слушаться! Папочка, прогони! - взвыл хоббитенок. - Я больше не буду в кладовке трогать варенье без спроса! И в стекло мячик не буду, это все Пассифлора виновата! И в палисадник к тете Любелии лезть тоже она подговорила!  
\- Фродо, солнышко, иди погуляй! У нас тут взрослый разговор будет.  
Хоббитенка будто ветром сдуло.  
\- Ну. И зачем ты сюда теперь?  
Ну и что тут сказать было? "Скучаю!", "Хватит валять дурака, поехали обратно!", "Сдох с тоски!"? На крайний случай, поговорить можно было и попозже, скажем, уже на границе Шира, а пока просто перекинуть через седло и увезти... Ага, просто. По планам все выходило проще некуда, а вот поди ж ты.  
\- Женился на вдове? Или усыновил?  
\- Тебе какое дело?  
В коридоре чем-то грохнуло, лязгнуло, зазвенело.  
\- Кладовка. Опять полез, поросенок!  
Круглые, жалобно вытаращенные глазищи, круглая мордашка:  
\- Зачем ты пришел, Торин? Зачем?  
Вот рту у Торина сразу пересохло, только и смог ответить:  
\- Не зачем - за кем! - и, не встречая сопротивления, сгрести полурослика в охапку. Тот даже не пискнул, только всего его дрожью пробивало, будто от холода, - но ничего, отогреется – всегда отогревался поцелуями…  
\- Не смей! Не трогай его! Эльфы ерунду наболтали наверняка, а ты и поверил...  
\- И чего мне наболтали эльфы? - Торин нависал, словно огромная черная с проседью скала. - И кого я не должен трогать?  
\- Не трогай его, паршивая громадина, а то убью! Быстро отпусти! - пискнули от дверей.  
На пороге кухни стоял хоббитенок Фродо, словно в длинное платье задрапированный в кольчугу. В руках маленького полурослика, будто тяжелый двуручный меч, в свете летнего солнца ярко блестел длинный кинжал, а поверх торчащих во все стороны черных кудряшек - видимо, за неимением лучшего варианта, - на голову была напялена медная кастрюля.  
\- А ну отпустил папочку, а то хуже будет!  
2.  
Такого развития событий не ожидал никто - непонятно, смеяться или что-то еще делать, но Бильбо уже вывернулся из объятий:  
\- Никто меня не держит, мой хороший, - это просто Торин, мой... друг, а не Черная Громадина...  
Воинственный пыл хоббитенка угасал медленно:  
\- Не больно-то рад ты этого своего друга видеть! Не больше, чем я теткину хворостину!  
\- Ох, Фродо, - Бильбо стащил с головы малыша кастрюлю, использованную в качестве шлема. - Шел бы ты и в самом деле гулять, только все, что взял, убери на место в сундук. Торин ко мне совсем ненадолго: так, выпьем чаю, поговорим - и он обратно.  
\- Я буду поблизости! - предупредил Фродо, подозрительно зыркнув на Торина и явно обращаясь в первую очередь к гостю. - Я еще и Сэма и Пасси позову...  
\- Возьми печенья, чтоб угостить их... Фродо! Меч и кольчугу верни!  
Хоббитенок демонстративно зашумел ларем в кладовке:  
\- А я еще леденчик для Пассифлоры возьму?  
\- Бери, радость!  
Когда мелкий топоток утих за дверями, вся ласковость с лица Бильбо сошла - словно солнце в небе приглушило свой свет.  
\- Ну, и чего тебе здесь надо?  
\- Тебя, конечно же! - удивился Торин недогадливости полурослика. - А про кого еще подумал ты?..  
Нужных слов снова не находилось, будто ветром их удуло из головы: только заново обнять полурослика - теплого, мягкого и пахнущего домашне-приятно, только целовать (подвернулась как раз находившаяся на уровне подбородка кудрявая макушка), только нести всякую чушь. Кто сказал, что у гнома каменное сердце - тот самый бессовестный врун, которого только можно было встретить во всей Арде, потому что не могло быть в камне столько острой, до боли, нежности:  
-Хороший мой, теплый мой, сокровище мое...  
Как такого не зацеловать-не заласкать было, как удержаться?  
И полурослик, поначалу снова будто заледеневший, начал постепенно оттаивать - уже не ежился и не отпихивался, а отвечать начал, а губы у него теплые, ласковые и на них чувствовался еще вкус кофе и домашнего хлеба...  
\- Скучал, скучаю...  
\- Не сам ли ты мне велел когда-то убираться прочь, Торин?..  
\- А ваш Фродо опять с Тими подрался, у него кровь из носа! - запищали от дверей.  
\- Это не нора, это проходной двор какой-то! - возмутился гном, которому внезапно вместо сладкого и мягкого Бэггинса снова досталась пустота. Крошечная хоббитушка с красными бантиками в светлых волосах покосилась на Торина с любопытством:  
\- А Тими сказал, что за Фродо Черная Громадина приехал и заберет, потому что сам Фродо - громадинский подменыш и эльфский выкормыш! А Фродо как ему треснет! А он Фродо по лицу! А Фродо его пиннул в коленку! А Тими как упал и как стал звать маму!  
На каждой фразе малявка подпрыгивала, будто оставаться на месте было выше ее сил, и, едва договорив, немедленно умчалась обратно на улицу. Следом за ней несся Бильбо. Во все время, за которое ему были пересказаны подробности случившегося поединка, хоббит заполошным зайцем метался по кухне, собирая по шкафчикам какие-то тряпки и склянки, и на ходу теперь громыхал, как целая санитарная телега.  
Фродо сидел на лавочке в палисаднике в компании еще какого-то сильно упитанного хоббитенка и ревел, размазывая по лицу красное. Бильбо начал тормошить ребенка, требуя немедленно ответить, где болит, не кружится ли голова, не двоится ли перед глазами, одновременно сам общупывая мальчишку со всех краев на предмет целостности костей. В конце концов все лечение свелось к тому, чтоб перекисью вытереть кровь и положить на переносицу холодный компресс из мокрого носового платка. Домой Фродо идти отказался, а вот предложенный в качестве утешения пряник слопал.  
\- Сколько тебе, семь? Или уже восемь? Такой взрослый, а ревешь! - прокомментировал ситуацию гном. - Надеюсь, ты хорошенько навалял этому ухрупку.  
Хоббитята дружно навострили уши: мало ли каких еще интересных страшных ругательств можно узнать от высокого незнакомца!  
\- Торин! - страдальчески охнул Бильбо. - Ну что ты говоришь такое! Фродо всего только пять, а Тими - все одиннадцать!..  
Они двинулись обратно в нору.  
\- Фродо нет и шести, просто...  
\- В таком случае для хоббита он явно крупноват. Хм, забавно... То есть, неудивительно, что у вас нет ничего общего, но как подмечено, что больше похож на чьего-то человеческого или гномьего подменыша! Будь ты женщиной... Нет, в смысле, меня-то все устраивает, но тогда можно б было просто биться об заклад на весь Эребор, что тебе удалось понести - вон как хлопочешь над ним, точно мать родн...  
Плечо под широкой гномьей ладонью вздрогнуло и будто окаменело.  
\- Бильбо Бэггинс. Что там, как ты утверждал, мне должны были наболтать эльфы и за кем, если не за тобой, я мог сюда явиться?!


	2. Chapter 2

3.  
\- Не за кем, - повторил хоббит, но в голосе его отчаянье чувствовалось так явно, что гномье сердце пустилось вскачь, подобно взбесившемуся пони, от осознания всей правильности сумасшедшей догадки. - Не за кем и пересказывать тут нечего. И за мной ты тоже приехал напрасно: я, видишь, занят делами поважнее, чем снова отправиться шататься по лесам и горам!  
\- Как это получилось? То есть, не то, чтоб я себе не представлял, как все получается обычно, но - как?   
\- Пообещай, что не попытаешься его забрать! - потребовал хоббит: глаза как серо-желтые тоскливые блюдца и голос такой же тоскливый. Будто не он полчаса назад на кухне так сладко и так жадно отвечал на поцелуи...  
\- Думаешь, я мог бы пойти на такое?  
Горестное молчание было ответом.  
\- Э-эй... Я обещаю, что никого и ничего... Нет, так дело не пойдет! Ну-ка, посмотри на меня, Бильбо! Я, Торин Дубощит, сын Траина, сына Трора, Король-Под-Горой, клянусь тебе, хоббит Бильбо Бэггинс, что без твоего согласия не стану предпринимать никаких попыток увезти тебя или твоего сына Фродо, даже если это будет в ущерб собственному родству с ним... А теперь хватит, Бильбо, рассказывай! Как все это получилось?  
Хоббит снова горестно вздохнул:  
\- Откуда я знаю! Скорее всего, еще когда мы "отдыхали" в Лихолесье. Эльфы говорят, что виновато... виновата одна вещь, которая несет в себе слишком много чар и плюс собственные чары хоббитов - хотя какие у нас чары! - мол, создавать и поддерживать жизнь...  
\- И тут Трандуил успел приложить руку!  
\- Да нет же! Это уже в доме Элронда, когда я ехал назад. Я думал, что просто устал и заболел во время перехода по горам. А там стало так плохо, что пришлось даже остаться! Особенно когда эльфы поняли, что с мной на самом деле... Галадриэль сама сказала, что это и к лучшему, что остался, потому что долгий переход наверняка мог убить и Фродо, и меня. Так и оказалось, что к лучшему. А через весну он уже окреп так, что можно было ехать дальше - так что, про эльфийского выкормыша тут вполне себе доля правды! - развел руками Бильбо.  
\- О Махал... У меня был сын, который родился где-то в чужом доме... про которого мне никто не обмолвился ни полсловом, не написал ни строчки, все это время... Все это время!  
\- Чтоб ты нарисовался сюда на несколько лет раньше и попытался заявить свои права?!  
\- Балрог с ним, с Аркенстоном, но ты оказался еще большим специалистом по чужим сокровищам, чем я думал!  
\- По чужим?! - безнадежность из лица и позы хоббита разом куда-то пропала, уступив место здоровой злости. Руки в боки, воинственно встопорщенные кудряшки, румянец словно на спелом яблоке:  
\- По чужим, говоришь?!  
Торин понял, что, кажется, слишком уж увлекся поэтическими сравнениями и что сейчас хоббит, который ниже почти на голову и уже в плечах чуть ли не вдвое, вышибет его из своей норы, как вышвыривают из кабака слишком ретиво подгулявших гостей. А еще - что за последние шесть лет проклятый полурослик не то чтоб почти не изменился, но стал еще лучше, чем помнился. Ярче, что ли. Говорят же, что иные женщины только расцветают с появлением детей - может, и с хоббитами происходит то же самое?.. Торина и раньше в присутствии хоббита начинало неудержимо тянуть отчего-то на разные глупости: ведь чем по сути является невесть откуда взявшееся желание тискать этого недорослика при каждом удобном случае, зажимать при любой мало-мальски подходящей для того ситуации... Разумеется, когда прошло первое и достаточно перманентное желание настучать мохноногому взломщику по голове чем-то тяжелым.  
Вот и теперь Торин буквально разрывался между двумя желаниями: во-первых, хорошенько встряхнуть негодного Бэггинса, чтоб тот прекратил кипятиться, а во-вторых, зажать и завалить его здесь же, среди его расписной мебели, вездесущих салфеток и кружевных занавесок.  
\- По чужим сокровищам? Где ты был, когда я едва не падал с пони по дороге обратно в Шир? Где ты был, когда потом, в Ривенделле, я умирал? И потом? Я не в претензии, конечно, но мог бы и сам за столько лет хотя бы полстрочки написать, мол, здоров, царствую, пока не сдох, чего и тебе желаю...  
\- А поступи я так, ты бы что, так и бросился бы меня обрадовать?  
\- Ну...   
\- Нукать будешь на пони.  
Встряхивать полурослика, чтоб слегка утихомирить, не пришлось: сам себя запутал, сам обиделся, сам теперь пусть и прощения попросит; так что можно было без помех приступать к пункту б. То есть по которому-то разу попытаться подгрести к себе это кудрявое недоразумение:  
\- Поорали - и хватит. Дело вышло весьма деликатное и спешки не терпящее - ну и я никуда не тороплюсь... Поеду сейчас, в трактир вещи отвезу, а вечером вернусь - надеюсь, не выгонишь?  
И каких бы злых слов ни собирался бы еще выдать полурослик - попробуй-ка плеваться ядом, когда тебя нацеловывают только так. И вообще:  
\- В какой такой трактир? На весь Шир решил меня ославить, что Бэггинс гостя выгнал?  
Если честно, на такой поворот сюжета Торин очень даже рассчитывал.  
4.  
Бильбо из Бэг-Энда вполне мог позволить себе держать хоть целый десяток пони, но ему это было совсем без надобности, и просторную конюшню единолично занимала одна-единственная маленькая чубарая лошадка. С первого взгляда понятно - пожилая настолько, что тщательно написанная мелом на двери кличка "Пятнашка" запросто могла относиться и к ее возрасту. Зато Резвый при виде этой старушки разыгрался так, что его пришлось подселить в сарай к козам - на это пони обиделся чрезвычайно и, улучив момент, ощутимо цапнул Бильбо своими крупными крепкими зубами за руку. Не кусать же было хозяина, в самом-то деле!  
\- Это не пони, это помесь лошади и варга! - ругался хоббит, прилепляя пластырь на наливающийся синяк.  
\- Зато обгонит и того, и другого! - самодовольно заметил Торин. - Роханский подарок... Хочешь, тебе подарю?  
\- Не люблю хищников.  
\- Да, о хищниках: гостей здесь кормят?  
Гостей, пусть и слегка нежданных, кормили здесь очень даже хорошо. Печеный с мясом и фасолью картофель, густая похлебка, желтый свежий сыр, пироги с грибами и рыбой и сладкие с вареньем, сидр и легкое домашнее ежевичное вино...  
\- А Фродо - почему не зовешь его?   
\- Бесполезно. Проголодается - сам прибежит, а так - еще и спрячется... Я обычно всегда держу наготове что-то, чтоб только слегка разогреть к его приходу. Или чтоб смог перекусить, если запросит что-то, чего нет и придется возиться достаточно долго...  
Поняв, что вроде бы никакой угрозы со стороны гнома нет, Бильбо все больше обтаивал. А вместе с ним, признаться, слегка сморился и Торин, разомлевший от сытости и от кухонного тепла. Даже немножко лень подняться, чтоб слегка потискать это чудо в кружевном – подумать только, кружевном! - фартуке: вон хотя бы в шутку дернуть за тесемки, завязанные сзади в дурацкий бантик... А подниматься и не пришлось, потому что, закончив швыряться у плиты, Бильбо сел рядом, подперев щеку, - теплый, мягкий, весь прежний, весь свой! А когда машинально потянулся к Торину поправить выбившуюся прядь - как было не поймать его за руку, такую мягкую и маленькую по сравнению с гномьей! Как не перецеловать каждый палец и теплую ладонь - сплошь в мелких мозолях от домашней работы, но, вот досада, других Торину и нужно не было...  
\- Папочка, а что у нас за новая лошадка в конюш... А он что тут делает? - позабыл немедленно прочие вопросы Фродо. - Ты же сказал, он уедет после дневного чая!  
\- Фродо! - охнул полурослик. - Ну разве можно так с гостями!   
\- Но ты обещал же! - малыш даже притопнул ножкой.  
\- Фродо Бэггинс, я ничего тебе не обещал. А будешь таким невежливым - я еще точно подумаю над своим обещанием насчет Бри!  
\- Ну и не нужен мне этот паршивый Бри!  
Глаза хоббитенка округлились, словно два дорогих темных сапфира - кажется, он с некоторым запозданием понял, что только что сказал, - и моментально наполнились готовыми пролиться слезами.  
\- Дядя Бильбо, а у тебя козы по двору бродят, а в конюшню чужая лошадь прискакала! - заорал с порога давешний упитанный приятель Фродо. - Папка мой хотел ее выгнать, а она так укусила его счас! Как бешеная собака!  
\- Резвый! - понял Торин. - Бильбо, я сейчас!..  
Как нетрудно догадаться, Резвый не пожелал соседства с козами. И, не тратя времени попусту, с истинно гномьим упорством принялся за дело - разнес перегородки, перевернул все кормушки, выбил дверь и вырвался на волю. С конюшенной дверью ему, конечно, пришлось попотеть, но и тут пони все же справился, и теперь довольно выплясывал перед денником Пятнашки, красуясь перед опешившей старушкой то с одного, то с другого бока.   
\- Я к нему больше не сунусь! - решительно заявил взрослый хоббит, помогавший по хозяйству у Бэггинса, - очевидно, это и был свежеукушенный папка Сэмми. - Здоровенный, как взрослая лошадь, двор разнес в щепки, да еще и чуть не загрыз!  
Насчет двора, конечно, работник преувеличивал, да и насчет "загрыз" тоже - не воспринимать же всерьез простой синяк! - но исправлять хотя бы то, что было поломано, таки пришлось. Пустяковое, в сущности, дело для гнома: даже если гном работал в основном в кузнице, это не значит, что он не имел никакого представления о том, как починить козьи стойла и дверь в сарае. Даже если этот гном - сам Король-Под-Горой.  
Резвому, раз уж стало понятно, что соседства с кем-то, кроме Пятнашки, он не желает, Торин дозволил остаться в конюшне, даже не потрудившись его запереть: все равно не убежит, а двери точно целее будут. А если кто-то вздумает покуситься на вольно гуляющего пони - вдруг да найдется в Шире такой отчаянный дурак! - ну, как говорится, нашедшему - светлая память... На всякий случай только пригрозил распоясавшемуся зверю:   
\- Будешь дальше так дурить - позову коновала, кастрирует нафиг!  
Резвый ситуацию понял и, очевидно, решил не рисковать.  
За время отсутствия Торина, очевидно, Бильбо и Фродо успели помириться; судя по всему, маленький капризник даже соизволил слегка клюнуть предложенного ужина - на столе остался недоеденный бутерброд, а в раковине лежала кружка в молочных пенках. Кажется, аппетит у малыша был отвратным, что для хоббита, что для гнома - эльфы, что ли, так умудрились подгадить?! Кто знает, как обстояли дела с тем, чтоб найти кормилицу в Ривенделле и что за гадость могли от большого ума предложить малышу эльфы в качестве питания? Какой-нибудь травяной компот? Тьфу!  
Искать самих хозяев практически не пришлось - из ванной доносились плеск и негромкий смех на два голоса.  
\- ...и тогда все корабли уплыли прямо а Валинор, на верхнюю полку! Торин, ты? Будь другом, принеси полотенце, любое в ящике справа...  
Где именно этот ящик, хоббит благополучно не уточнил, так что пришлось перебрать минимум три шкафа, пока отыскалось нужное. Всюду - запах мыла, лаванды и апельсиновых корок, множество детских вещей - хоббит, кроме практичных льна и шерсти, для Фродо явно не скупился на бархат и даже шелк! Маленького гномьего принца тут и одевали как принца... А вот взрослых вещей, кроме тех, что явно принадлежали Бильбо, не было вообще: кажется, с такой штукой, как личная жизнь, здесь было негусто от слова совсем. И этому оставалось только радоваться - разумеется, чтоб быстренько все и исправить.  
\- Торин, ну заснул ты, что ли! Давай, мой хороший, споласкиваемся тепленькой и выбираемся...  
Да, к гигиене хоббитенка явно приучили относиться терпимо: помнится, пока мальчишки, Фили и Кили, были такими же маленькими, сестрице, чтоб помыть их, приходилось сначала еще поймать. А этот - оттертый щеткой и мочалкой до розового блеска...  
\- Ааааа! Я же раздетый, а он чужой! Я же стесняюсь! - заверещал мокрый Фродо и, уже окаченный чистой водой, рухнул обратно в ванну с обмылками. Щедро облив ими и Бильбо, и Торина, и принесенное Торином чистое полотенце.


	3. Chapter 3

5.  
Неизвестно, что творилось в кудрявой головушке Фродо, но, кажется, на всякий случай он твердо решил не оставлять своего родителя наедине с пришельцем. Буквально ни на минуту!  
Ни в ванной, когда Торин сам отправился помыться после дороги: вот бы и полурослик остался! Спинку там потереть...  
\- Папочка, я есть хочу!  
И Бильбо, с его румяными щеками и расстегнутым жилетом, исчезает во мгновение ока:  
\- Что ты хочешь, радость? Пирожок, или кашу...  
\- Я не знаю! - ответил Фродо. - Но хочу, а что у нас вообще есть?  
Разумеется, запрошенных сосисок в тесте в доме не оказалось, а когда час спустя поздний ужин был готов, то мальчишка едва к нему притронулся:  
\- А мне расхотелось!  
Вдвоем встретить ночь, посидеть-покурить на лавочке в саду тоже не удалось:  
\- Папочка, а почитать книжку?  
После почитать потребовалось спеть ("Как у эльфов!"), потом потребовалось воды, потом вытрясти крошки из постели...  
Словом, скучать Бильбо не пришлось почти до полуночи и до того времени он сам почти что падал с ног. Так что, обнаружив Торина в собственной спальне, только мрачно заметил:  
\- Я вообще тебе в гостевой постелил.  
И ушел переодеваться в пижаму, отгородившись от Торина, словно ширмой, распахнутой дверцей шкафа. Правда, больше никаких попыток прятаться не предпринимал; даже - не то по привычке ухаживать, не то еще по старой памяти - потянулся помочь расчесывать гномскую шевелюру. Черную с сивой проседью и густую, что хвост у пони: будь волосы у Торина покороче, наверняка бы торчали во все стороны, как у Фродо, а так - распрямлялись под собственной тяжестью. Бильбо не пожалел какого-то притирания из флакона на столе и долго-долго пропускал эти пряди сквозь стальную расческу, так, что в конце концов они стали ровными и блестящими, будто шелк.  
\- У малыша тоже нелегко справиться с волосами, - будто извиняясь, пробормотал он, переплетая косы и возвращая на место заколки. - А стричься он совсем-совсем не дается...  
\- Махал упаси! - возмутился Торин. - И даже не думай подходить к нему с ножницами!   
\- Раскомандовался, - вздохнул хоббит. - И в кровати-то своей тебе не спится.  
\- Без тебя мне вообще хреново спится, можешь поверить.  
\- За шесть-то лет - во что угодно. Ты спать собрался? - вот и спи!  
Но как тут не послушаться? С трудом, но Торин легких путей и не искал, а нашел вполне себе знакомый: как было, подкатившись к теплому и мягкому хоббичьему боку, не заползти руками под чужую пижаму... И охнуть:  
\- У тебя же там шрама после Битвы не было! Ну-ка, покажи!  
\- Уйди! - попробовал отмахнуться Бильбо, но легче было остановить катящийся с Одинокой горы валун. И через несколько секунд лежал распластанный, как лягушка, и с задранной рубашкой.  
\- Уйди, говорят!  
Шрам был... странным. Явно не от меча или иного рубящего оружия, весь будто ниточка - скорее, тут поработал невероятно тонкий и очень острый нож. И явно оставленная рана была глубокой, а если учесть, что начиналась от пупка и заканчивалась внизу у самых волос, то шансов выжить у полурослика с ней не было вообще. Однако было видно, что и зашита рана была так ловко, будто искуснейшей белошвейкой. И сам хоббит отпинывался от Торина очень резво для покойника:  
\- Отпусти, сволочь!  
Будь бы его воля - вовсе бы рубашку натянул до колен. Отвернулся к стене и глухо пробормотал:  
\- Насмотрелся? Проваливай.  
\- Это кто тебя так? - не подумал проваливать Торин.  
\- В Ривенделле.  
\- Надеюсь, этой твари не дали далеко уйти?  
\- Почему твари, Майлили...  
\- Что?!  
Бильбо вдруг негромко засмеялся:  
\- Ох, Торин! Одно слово, Дубощит!   
Он смеялся долго и рукавом вытирал набежавшие слезы:  
\- Ты думал - что? Что меня пытались убить, так?  
\- А разве нет?  
\- Фродо. Он всегда был немножко... крупноватым, вот, буквально с самого начала - он просто не смог родиться сам. Хотя, будешь смеяться, на тот момент даже было, откуда. Умерли бы оба, окажись где-нибудь здесь.  
\- Покажи еще раз! - потребовал Торин. - Эй, Бэггинс, мужчину только украшают шрамы!  
\- Даже такие? - но на этот раз отпинываться так рьяно не стал, по-щенячьи беспечно позволив себя рассматривать: узкая полоска, даже уже не красно-розовая, а белесая, ровные точки от давным-давно снятых ниток. Торин гладил эту полосу и эти точки, будто пытался запомнить не только глазами, но и руками, и дыханье у него перехватывало, будто сдуру хлебнул какой-нибудь знахарской горечи.   
\- Больно было?  
\- Я уже и не помню почти, - беспечно отозвался полурослик. - Сначала - да, а когда решили резать, то меня же дурманной настойкой напоили. Я спал и не чувствовал ничего. Несколько дней спал еще, а потом еще месяц заставляли есть сплошь одну плохо прожаренную печенку с серой кашей и сок пить просто кувшинами...  
\- Бедный мой! - от всего сердца пожалел гном и поцеловал шрам. И каждый след от ниток...  
\- Папочка! - раздался крик непосредственно возле спальни. Торин едва успел метнуться под гостеприимную сень распахнувшейся двери, а у Бильбо как раз хватило времени, чтоб одернуть пижаму и прикрыться одеялом.  
Фродо, в длинной кружевной детской рубашке и с малопонятным тряпичным зверем подмышкой, прошлепал в комнату.  
\- Папочка, мне опять страшная дрянь снится, я с тобой посплю, хорошо? - и, не дожидаясь ответа, заполз на тот край, который вот буквально только что занимал Торин.  
Бильбо сокрушенно развел руками и задул огонек ночника в стекляной круглой подставке, а гном под покровом темноты крадучись отправился в гостевую комнату.  
6.  
\- Ну, и что же ты делаешь?!  
Резвый удивился вопросу, но послушно повторил на бис, улегшись на землю и от души, взметывая к небу тяжелыми копытами, повалявшись спиной на клумбе. Точнее, на том, что было клумбой. Буквально вот только что.  
\- Папочка, а он свою лошадь на твою клумбу напустил, на все твои львиные зевы!  
Голос юного Фродо звенел от возмущения.   
\- На те самые, которые ты хотел везти в Бри, и говорил, что таких виолетовых ни у кого нет и не будет еще долго!  
С тех самых пор, как Торин Дубощит снова появился на пороге норы, спокойным дням в Бэг-Энде пришел конец.  
Нет-нет, Торин вел себя образцово! Разговоров про поездку в Эребор не заводил ни разу. Пусть и припоминал свою гору через слово, но будто знахарка отшептала; Бильбо даже почти обидно становилось - ни единого "Вернись, я все прощу!" По хозяйству рвался помогать, хотя куда уж там его королевской милости! Наведался в местную кузню, мол, перековать своего пони, а с ним мало кто сладит, - заодно перековал и Пятнашку. И пони мистера Гэмджи, и еще трех пони... Починил все, что в норе только хоть в какой-то починке нуждалось. И даже рвался помогать убирать сено...  
Молоденькие хоббитушки, все, как одна, хорошенькие и веселые, повадились ходить той дорогой, что вела мимо калитки Бильбо. Вдруг да удастся увидеть пришлого гнома работающим во дворе? Не хоббит, конечно, но да и не всем же красавцами быть, и сразу видно - мужчина! Настоящий самый!  
\- Эти дуры опять возле нашей калитки шатаются, будто медом им намазано! - жаловался Фродо, хотя ему-то как раз это было только на руку: девицы вечно рвались угостить его пряниками или леденцами. Не иначе, пытались что-нибудь вызнать о гноме. Правда, те, что заговаривали с Фродо, обычно больше не появлялись, и однажды Торин понял, почему. Точнее, услышал: хоббитенок сидел на заборе и соловьем разливался:  
\- Свободный, как ветер в поле! Как раз перед тем, как в гости приехать, пятую жену похоронил!.. А кто ж ее знает, говорит, в пропасть сорвалась, бедняжка. Несчастье за несчастьем: только ее папенька скончался и успел наследство ей оставить, так и она сама померла тоже! А, папенька... да, говорят, тоже в пропасть сорвался! Так что он у нас и с наследством теперь!.. Вот, думает, снова пора жениться, даже выспрашивал... нет, про тебя, Петуния, не выспрашивал, а про тебя, Виола, вовсю. Правда, что у тебя приданое - полный сундук золота?  
Когда Торин только осознал, что, кажется, обрел сына и наследника, его душу переполнила отчаянная решимость принять посильное участие и дать все лучшее... Так вот, от таких речей первым порывом его было дать Фродо самого лучшего ремня! И это пожелание поселилось в гномьей душе очень, очень надолго.

\- Надоели эти глупые девчонки, навадились здесь крутиться! Ладно, что Фродо хотя бы немного этот курятник распугивает, а то того и гляди, на танцы пригласят или погулять... Совсем тебя не увижу!  
Хоббитенок даже выронил суповую ложку от такого поворота разговора.  
\- Обжегся, солнышко? - немедленно всполошился Бильбо. Он вообще, как казалось Торину, временами чересчур уж опекал мальчишку, должно быть, стараясь всеми силами додать ему тепла и ласки сразу за двоих.  
Фродо скривил губы:  
\- Суп невкусный! И вообще, мне пора! Я для Пасси лимонного сахара возьму?  
\- Что с ним такое?  
\- Кажется, кто-то внезапно понял, что врать нехорошо, - довольно улыбнулся Торин.  
\- Фродо почти ничем не пообедал!  
\- Он сейчас в кладовке набил себе полные карманы пряников.  
\- Не хотел говорить этого, но просто таки родная кровь - пусти гнома в кладовую...  
Смешно сказать, но во всей огромной норе Торину за целую неделю в самом деле так и не удавалось остаться с полуросликом наедине надолго. Все то время, что Бильбо не был занят делами по хозяйству, его время нещадно поглощал его собственный отпрыск. Он требовал почитать, спеть, приготовить вот-прямо-сейчас какую-то совершено особенную еду, а среди ночи непремено забирался в родительскую постель с требованием защитить от кошмаров.  
А на раздраженое предложение Торина или полечить все эти проблемы с аппетитом лишением сладкого, а плохой сон - пусть знахарка какую-нибудь травку заварит, да и тоже конфет и печенья не мешало б поменьше, в ответ едва не получился скандал.  
\- Да как ты можешь! - бушевал полурослик. - Он - ребенок!  
"Он - тролленок!" - чуть не высказал вслух свое мнение гном, но понял, что в таком случае его из спальни Бильбо не только окончательно выживет маленький соперник, но и сам хозяин на порог не пустит. Чего, разумеется, хитрый детеныш и добивается.  
Так что приходилось пока что довольствоваться малым: слушать, как мальчишка из-за калитки - чтоб в случае чего легче было скрыться в собственном саду - грустно сообщает:  
\- Виола, Виола!.. А я тебе давеча наврал! И Флоре наврал, что он всех своих жен убил... И Гортензии тоже наврал! А чтоб не ходила к на... ай, ухо отпусти!  
Уж каким ребенком Фродо не был, но спустить этого случая Торину явно не мог. И со всей своей отвагой и изобретательностью двинулся прямиком на тропу войны.


	4. Chapter 4

7\.   
Бильбо дружил с готовкой просто на отлично, и как было удивительно Торину обнаружить, что утренняя каша отличается странным - а точнее, откровенно экзотическим - вкусом. Как будто бы кто-то щедрой рукой бахнул туда полбанки горчицы.   
"Кто-то", сидя напротив, лениво щипал булочку с изюмом. Можно было и не слишком спешить с трапезой, дабы сполна насладиться выражением гномьего лица, да и, кажется, не все еще карманы были еще набиты сахаром и сухариками...   
Как внезапно выяснилось, далеко не все лакомства Фродо съедал сам. Разумеется, часть доставалась и толстому Сэмми, и Пасси, но львиная доля уходила на то, чтоб расположить к себе Резвого. Хоббитята не нашли ничего лучше, кроме как устроить военный совет посреди малинника.   
Это было одно из самых укромных мест Бэг-Энда: малиновые кусты были столь густыми, что скорее напоминали чащу Зеленолесья, чем обычный сад. Детишек абсолютно не было видно за ними, но и самим "заговорщикам" было невозможно усмотреть всего, что происходит снаружи.   
\- Он уже не пытается укусить меня, совсем!   
\- Конечно! Печеньки-то повкуснее тебя будут!   
\- Зря ты его выпускаешь все-таки, - пробубнил приятель Фродо, - ну как кто-нибудь все-таки украдет! У нас таких нет, но вдруг! Или побьют, вон, он через забор к Эметам ходил и ихний старик уже говорил, что прибьет скотину. Да еще и цветы ваши помял - у меня папка расстроился так, что, не дожидаясь субботы, к сливовенькой приложился...   
\- Да отойдут еще, - неуверенно предположил Фродо, - цветы эти ваши... Хочешь, попрошу папочку, он от эльфов еще привезет?   
\- Да балрог с цветами с этими, а вдруг он тебя пришибет нечаянно!   
\- Не пришибет. Я один раз ему вообще под ноги попал...   
\- Фродо! - ахнула девочка.   
\- И ничего мне не сделалось, вот! - похвастался Фродо. - А от зубов синяки уже почти сошли, я сказал, что с дерева упал!   
Что тут сказать, Торина обуревали в тот момент самые смешанные чувства. Во-первых, гордость: все-таки не каждый хоббит по своей воле отважился бы подойти к Резвому, особенно будучи неоднократно покусанным. А уж тем более - изнеженный любитель конфет и родительской кровати. Во-вторых, все-таки трепки он, этот любитель, определенно заслужил:   
\- Я, наверно, сам скоро нафиг к эльфам сбегу. Или к тете Примуле и дяде Дрого, потому что они меня давно в гости звали. Потому что этот, наверно, так у папочки жить и останется...   
\- Он что, тебя бьет?   
\- Пока нет. Но вон Тими новый папа бил же!   
\- Тими в школе в туалет дымовуху бросил и сжег весь туалет нечаянно, - голос рассудка, в смысле толстого Сэмми. - И вообще, подумаешь, гном какой-то! Вот с новой мамой было бы плохо, вот родили бы они себе нового ребеночка! Вот тогда бы ты по-другому запел!   
\- Эх, - донесся девчоночий вздох, - а ведь он такой красивый, этот гном... как его зовут-то?   
\- Орк его знает, всякого гнома еще я по имени не звал!   
\- Если он так тебе не нравится, может, я своей маме скажу, чтоб она себе его забрала?   
Стоит ли говорить, что голосу рассудка Фродо не внял абсолютно: Торин совсем не удивился, когда вечером выяснил, что вся простыня в его кровати засыпана остатками сухарей и настриженной с сапожной щетки щетиной. 

Новое утро принесло новую порцию каши с горчицей.   
\- Так вкусно! - не замедлил сообщить Торин. - Просто сплошной эльфийский мед!   
\- Эльфийский? - опешил Бильбо.   
Ночь накануне, мягко говоря, у них у обоих не задалась. Тут и сравнивать не с чем было, разве что с днями и ночами шестилетней давности, но вот ведь!   
\- Малышу просто кажется, что ты заберешь у него все мое внимание и всю мою любовь... Ну, так в "Трактате о воспитании" Шеймус Побережный пишет, у него вообще много дельных советов попадается... Торин, ты совсем меня не слушаешь!   
\- Слушаю. Век бы слушал! - Торин совсем не соврал, потому что на самом деле век бы вот так валяться рядом, в чистоте и тепле. И пусть бы полурослик снова плел свои забавные рассуждения, а еще лучше - вот так вот сладко охал, когда, вдосталь наслушившись про воспитание хоббитят, гном начал целовать его шею в расстегнутом вороте пижамы. Глупый Бильбо стеснялся своего шрама и вечно прятался в сто слоев тряпок даже на ночь, так что кому было знать, что под ними.   
И пусть тело это было совсем некрасивым, непохожим на гномье: почти безволосое и чересчур бледное, слишком мягкое и со слишком тонкой кожей - все ведь ерунда! Потому что горячечный румянец, потому что низкий стон и сдавленный выдох прямо в губы:   
\- Ох, Торин!..   
Говорят, у которых-то женщин после рождения детей чувственность только пробуждается - почему бы не пробудиться ей еще больше у одного хоббита...   
\- Папочка! - из глубины дома донесся грохот и крик, переходящий в визг какого-то обезумевшего зверя.   
\- Фродо!!!   
И секунду спустя Торин обнимал исключительно пустоту, а Бильбо, запахиваясь в халат, несся по коридору.   
\- Папочка, мне опять кошмар-кошмар, а дверь не открывалась!   
\- Торин!   
Ярость Бильбо не знала предела.   
\- Торин, я даже не буду спрашивать, кто запер дверь Фродо на щеколду снаружи. Я только скажу, что это было отвратительно с твоей стороны!   
\- Это страшила в тряпках пыталась меня схватить! - рыдал хоббитенок, поднятый на руки.   
\- Это просто сон, мой хороший, просто гадкий сон...   
Спотыкаясь с этим ценным грузом, Бильбо побрел в свою спальню, оставив распахнутую дверь в детскую и растерянного и, по совести говоря, довольно сердитого Торина. Может, это и примерещилось, но в свете ночника он видел, как малыш мимоходом показал ему, Королю-Под-Горой, средний палец. 

\- Каша - такая вкуснота, попробуй, детка! - и Торин, прежде чем кто-то успел возразить, поменял местами тарелки.   
Детка попробовать не пожелал:   
\- Папочка, там наверняка какая-то дрянь!   
\- Ага, - согласился Торин, - опять горчица, а?   
И ловким жестом ярмарочного фокусника нахлобучил миску с испорченной кашей на черноволосую кудрявую макушку.   
\- Гадина! - взвыл Фродо, и в воздухе просвистела горбушка хлеба. Он всегда требовал себе горбушки - наверно, потому что недоеденное прятал в карман и относил в конюшню...   
\- Не смей! - рявкнул Торин. Выпрямившись во весь немалый рост, он едва не сшиб лампу, свисавшую с потолка. - Не смей швыряться хлебом!   
\- Да Мелькор тебя искази! - не остался в долгу Фродо и со злым ревом выбежал вон.   
8\.   
\- Здесь его тоже нет! - сокрушенно вздохнул Бильбо, на четвереньках выползая из малинника. Лицо исцарапано, рубашка и волосы в каком-то лиственном соре, вдобавок там же, на волосах, приютился упавший с малины клоп. - Эру, куда теперь бежать...   
\- Да погоди ты! - осадил Торин, смахивая клопа с хоббичьих волос обратно на кусты. - Ты заметил, и приятелей его тоже тут нет, а ведь с утра до ночи у вас только и пасутся? Наверняка у кого-то из них и отсиживается. Успокоится - и придет!   
\- И это - все, что ты можешь сказать? Никогда... никогда в жизни я даже не повышал на Фродо голоса, и уж тем более - не кричал! Он боится тебя, а ты! Едва не подрался с ребенком! - от избытка чувств Бильбо чуть сам не бросился с кулаками на гнома. Точнее, бросился даже, но попался руками в крепкий захват и замолчал.   
\- Успокоился? - поинтересовался Торин, облокотившись на одну из перекладин приставленной к яблоне садовой лестницы. Никто бы не удивился увидеть здесь лестницу, но до времени сбора яблок оставалось еще как минимум полтора месяца... а еще Король-Под-Горой увидел, как меж густых зеленых ветвей мелькнул край голубой рубашки. Отлично.   
\- Извини, я уронил нечаянно! Прости, Бильбо, я всего-навсего грубый и неловкий гном, но, знаешь...   
Читать нотации гном не любил и не умел. И не хотел.   
\- Мне и в самом деле не стоило связываться с его глупыми шалостями, но вот вырвалось... До сих пор помню, в год, когда умер Фрерин, у нас и так с деньгами было совсем негусто, а там вообще хоть завой. Заказов в кузнице мало, Кили болел постоянно...   
\- Гномы же не болеют!   
\- Ага, и вообще из камня. Это сейчас два лба здоровых, а мозгов на всех, наверно, только те, что у жены Кили... А тогда по городу красная зараза ходила - вот и к нам зашла. Мальчишки что - они и растут, и бегают, постоянно как волчата голодные... Там не миска с кашей, там пустой хлеб - и то хорошо. Я Фили и спрашиваю, что не жрешь... А он: "Я и так хорошо, а братик пусть ест поправляется!"   
\- Ужас. Бедный ребенок.   
\- Настоящий ужас был мне - почти готов был пойти грабить и воровать, лишь бы мальчишки и Дис каждый день ели досыта. А тут какой-то маленький... э, негодник швыряется едой, будто это грязь под ногами!   
\- Жаль, что вы тогда не пришли в Хоббитон, вам бы тут не дали пропасть.   
Торин аккуратно и потихоньку, приобняв, уводил Бильбо от яблони и лежащей лестницы. Полчаса на дереве маленькому негоднику вполне хватит, и, если сам не слезет раньше, то Торин придет и вернет "узнику" свободу. А пока...   
Бильбо сдался быстро. Пусть и оговаривался, что надо пойти поискать Фродо еще раз, и что надо закрыть дверь в комнату, потому что вдруг мальчик забежит сюда среди бела дня...   
Он, хоббит, видимо, не был избалован лаской, особенно такой - ну, оно и к лучшему, потому что самому нужен. И звучит так под руками Торина - будто дорогая арфа поет...   
\- Мерзкая скотина! Подлая тварь! - донеслось из-за открытого окна.   
Зрелище в палисаднике разыгралось самое эпичное: размахивая оглоблей, по палисаднику Бильбо носился Старый Эмет. Вполне оправдывая звание уже слегка выжившего из ума, одетый в куртку и одни только сползающие нижние штаны, столетний фермер гонял уворачивающегося Резвого.   
\- Мистер Эмет! Мистер Эмет, что случилось?!   
\- Грабеж! Катастрофа! Изнасиловали!   
\- Кого? - поинтересовался Торин, пытаясь поймать разрезвившегося пони. Пони ловиться не желал.   
\- Мою девочку! Мою красавицу! Рыбку мою, птичку!   
\- Я не понял, он что, с вашей дочерью?..   
\- Балрог с дочерью! - он же мою Белоножку попортил! Я же за нее еще за годовалую почти полторы сотни платил, ночи не спал, недоедал! Растил, берег! И чуть только зазевался - а этот ее уже и оприходовал!   
Резвый оправдываться и приносить извинения не пожелал. Зато в великолепном прыжке снес мимоходом огородное пугало.   
\- Я же на осенней ярмарке собирался ее на скачках выпустить, а что теперь?!   
\- Ну, выпустишь через год...   
\- Мою бедную поруганную девочку...   
\- ...или года через четыре выпустишь ее жеребенка!   
В четыре руки Резвого все-таки изловили. Раскаянья в нем все равно не было ни на грош, да и всего наказания ему достался только воспитательный шлепок по крупу.   
\- В крайнем случае, обязуюсь забрать это дитя греха в свою конюшню и воспитать как собственного...  
\- Что? Ребенка моей девочки отдать?! Да не дождетесь! - Старый Эмет притопнул на месте. И, опираясь на оглоблю, будто на клюку, побрел восвояси.   
Бильбо покатывался со смеху во все время разговора, но когда сумасшедший дед ушел, огляделся вокруг с немалой досадой:   
\- Если так пойдет и дальше, на месте огорода голое место останется!   
\- Нда... - Торин покосился на почти полностью пришедший в негодность забор. И взялся за работу. Бильбо побродил меж грядок, что-то сказал от дверей и исчез...   
Доски, жерди - да танцевал Резвый на этом заборе, что ли?!   
\- Эй, мистер! - окликнула с улицы Торина какая-то хоббитушка. - Вы моего Сэмми не видели? Я уже беспокоюсь что-то, он ведь ужина не пропускает...   
О Махал, уже ужин!   
Торин бросил инструменты и помчался к яблоне.   
Только бы маленький... хоббитенок не вздумал навернуться с веток!   
Лестница, к счастью, была на месте, а вот насмерть расшибшегося ребенка в траве под яблоней не наблюдалось.   
\- Эй, Фродо, я сейчас!..   
Первым на землю, не дожидаясь помощи Торина, спустился Сэмми:   
\- Ну и насиделся я здесь, а! Аж живот подвело!   
Второй слезла Пасси:   
\- Если мистер Бильбо вас сегодня выгонит, приходите к нам - может, моей маме вы понравитесь больше?   
\- Весьма польщен, любезная Пассифлора. Обязательно так и поступлю!   
Девочка хихикнула и, сделав книксен, убежала.   
\- Эй, Фродо, слезай.   
Молчание.   
\- Фродо Бэггинс, спустись с небес на землю, поговорим.   
Ветки засопели и зашуршали:   
\- Ну ладно, едой бросаться плохо. Но зачем вы вообще приехали, нам с папочкой так было хорошо вдвоем!   
Ребенок неловко сполз по ступенькам, смахнул рукавом под носом и... Пахло от него как-то странно и очень характерно.   
\- Фродо, ты что... ты описался?   
\- А это уже не ваше гномье дело! Если бы Пасси догадалась, я бы от стыда умер!   
Из-под ториновой ладони хоббитенок решительно вывернулся - точнее, просто шарахнулся.   
Бильбо вернулся в сумерках:   
\- Фродо где? Сэм и Пассифлора давно прибежали!   
\- Дома, у себя в комнате, - Торин все думал, но так и не смог придумать, как рассказать Бильбо про историю с яблоней. Впору разве что покаянно побиться головой о стену - на душе было на редкость гадостно. Все-таки гном полагал, что достаточно долго возился с двумя мальчишками Дис, чтоб как-то суметь договориться с одним, а в итоге - получил впридачу к нежданному наследнику какую-то отвратительную подковерную войну... Да еще и умудрился позабыть ребенка в саду на дереве!   
\- Солнышко, сейчас будем кушать! Ох не заболел ли...   
\- Да что ему сделается, крепкий, как молодой дуб! - отмахнулся Торин, подумав, что это еще неизвестно, сколько Фродо просидел на дереве в мокрых штанах.   
Но к ужину мальчик вышел; молча скользнул за стол и, пододвинув к себе свою тарелку, разрисованную цветками земляники, принялся за курицу с овощами. И съел все до последней крошки.


	5. Chapter 5

9\.   
Несколько дней выдались дождливыми, а потом с новой силой грянуло солнце.   
За проведенное безвылазно в норе время Фродо вроде бы притих, если и вредительствуя, то по мелочи, а по большей части - мирно занимаясь своими делами, например, рисуя красками в альбоме. Сюжетов для картин было всего два: или две фигурки, обе с шерстью на лапках и кудряшками на головах, на пороге норы с зеленой дверью (очевидно, прекрасно и беззаботно живущие исключительно вдвоем) или же крылатая и клыкастая клякса, уносящая в зубах потрясающую мечом другую кляксу, сплошь бородатую. Одним словом, все пожелания налицо.   
Он требовал почитать, спеть, сказок и по широкой дуге обходил гнома. Обходить-то обходил, но Торин от недостатка сыновнего внимания все-таки не страдал. То тазик с мыльной водой под дверь сунет, то лягушку в кровать... На что рассчитывал ребенок в последнем случае, непонятно: на манерную девицу, которая всю эту мелкую живность даже на картинках боится?.. Чтож, от безвылазного сидения дома кто угодно бы задурил, и Торин придумал, что когда дождь закончится, надо будет непременно предложить Фродо покататься на Резвом. Все-таки сухарики и кусковый сахар ребенок таскал исправно, а синяков новых взамен не приносил... Глядишь, встречный ветер немного проветрит дурную голову, а уставший, он и есть станет лучше, и спать станет как убитый - а не шарахаться полночи по дому: "Пить хочу! Сказку! Песенку! Бутерброд! А можно я с тобой лягу, папочка?" Причем спать у себя, как и полагается взрослому воспитанному хоббитенку, а свободное место в кровати старшего полурослика достанется Торину... И уж тогда!..   
\- Еще один день такой мерзости - и я сам начну сходить с ума! - пожаловался Бильбо.   
Сырость и серость за окном напоминали скорее раннюю осень, чем конец июня. Ни толком прогуляться, ни посидеть с трубкою на лавочке в палисаднике - курить им пришлось у открытого окна. Торин согласился, что да, уныло как-то все, но в оконной тесноте тоже было неплохо: например, обняться, наглаживая теплую шею полурослика под бестолковыми кудряшками, и чувствовать, как сбивается его дыхание. Румянец на щеках, румяные губы едва касаются мундштука, розовый язык проскальзывает совсем уж непристойно...   
\- Маленький похабник!   
\- А я что, а я ничего!   
\- Папочка, ты где? А ты что делаешь?   
Фродо будто нарочно дожидался момента, чтоб заново начать свое нытье. Торин уже от всей души предложил, чтоб Бильбо припахал мальчишку каким-то делам, потому что это вообще здорово способствует перенаправлению имеющейся дури в мирное русло... и едва не остался отлученным от тела больше, чем есть. Потому что "Ты бы еще подмастерьем в кузницу его отправил! Фродо, знаешь ли, не гном!"   
Идея с кузницей, кстати, была очень даже неплохая, но аргумент, что Фродо - гном наполовину, пришлось пока проглотить.   
Четвертое утро, солнечное и свежее, было богато на события. Торин стряхнул с подушки жирного садового слизня, ловко и привычно перешагнул притаившийся таз с водой, вовремя заметил веревку-растяжку по дороге в ванную, отплевался от хозяйственного мыла на зубной щетке... И в зеркале встретился взглядом с отчаянно-виноватым серым взглядом полурослика:   
\- Торин, беда!   
Здесь, в чистеньком Бэг-Энде, все беды были такими же под стать - изящными и миниатюрными, словно как называть ящиком фарфоровую бонбоньерку.   
\- И что теперь?   
\- Кто-то вместо мыльного декокта поставил бутылку с "жидким гвоздем", а я как раз вечером собирал стирку...   
"Кто-то", пользуясь хорошей погодой, благополучно успел исчезнуть в саду - Торин и не сомневался.   
\- В этой стирке было в основном твое...   
Неизвестно, как "жидкий гвоздь" склеивал то, что надо, но одежду в лохани и саму лохань он склеил намертво. Торин сам поколупал край этой окаменелости и махнул рукой:   
\- Выбрасывай!   
По итогам этой "стирки" в наличии у Торина остались куртка с рубашкой и нижние штаны:   
\- Теперь и не выйдешь - примут за этого вашего чудного Эмета! У вас есть где-нибудь поблизости лавка готового платья?   
\- Боюсь, там все рассчитано в основном на хоббитов! То есть, там, наверно, все сошьют под заказ, но надо будет подождать... А как ты туда пойдешь?   
Нет сомнения, нижние штаны у гнома были чудесные, из тонкого льна и с вышитым гербом Эребора, но для прогулки не годились абсолютно.   
\- У тебя есть какая-нибудь повозка? Если не идти, так доехать.   
Нашлась даже не телега, а самая настоящая коляска - старая, но чистая и на отличном ходу: поездка к портному просто на глазах превращалась в почти торжественный выезд. Резвый, когда его запрягли, очень удивился, но повел себя как абсолютно благонравный пони.   
\- Он какое-то время поначалу возил тележки с углем, - сообщил Торин, - и запросто мог увезти даже сразу две! Правда, перекусал всех рабочих, пришлось вот забрать - так от него страдаю один я!   
И поцеловал своего полурослика в нос:   
\- Показывай дорогу!   
\- А вы куда?! - из-за угла, будто только того и ожидая, вынырнул мелкий пакостник. Кажется, собственная шутка с "гвоздем" уже не выглядела такой привлекательной. Вдобавок папочка куда-то собрался в компании пришельца-узурпатора!   
\- Да вот, прокатиться немного!   
\- Мы скоро вернемся, солнышко!   
\- Ага, только у портного мне новые штаны купим... И чего-нибудь сладкого к вечернему чаю, хотя...   
Чего-то сладкое к чаю было уже аргументом. А Резвый, на каждом шаге звеневший медными бляшками на сбруе, был аргументом решающим.   
\- Я хочу с вами! Пасси сказала, там сегодня приезжие будут торговать!..   
Наивно распахнутые глаза, точно два круглых сапфира, ласковая улыбка, чудесные черные кудряшки - всего этого хватало, чтоб умилить кого угодно. Вот и полурослик, недавно так сердившийся за испорченную бадью, совершенно растаял:   
\- Только переоденемся, мой хороший!   
Надо сказать, Фродо здесь наряжали, будто куклу: костюмчик из синего бархата, серая рубашка и даже, словно у взрослого, шейный платок из шелка и с настоящей булавкой! Бильбо не удержался и прошелся по макушке Фродо щеткой для волос:   
\- Какой же ты у меня взрослый!   
"Взрослый" Фродо расположился, непостижимым образом заняв полколяски, и они поехали.   
На рынке и вправду было сегодня как-то уж слишком шумно из-за разных приезжих и из-за толпящихся своих. Но перед копытами Резвого все расступались, словно это и вправду был королевский выезд. Фродо моментально выпросил себе пакет карамелек и упоенно чавкал ими, с набитым ртом комментируя все происходящее вокруг, и даже, увлеченный, не стал возражать, когда его, настрого наказав и на шаг не уходить, оставили на улице вместе с коляской и Резвым у коновязи. Возможно, еще и потому, что здесь же внезапно объявилась девица Пассифлора. Слегка похваставшись купленными у приезжих бусиками, она решительно забралась в коляску рядом с Фродо и пакетом леденцов - тот даже убрал ноги с соседнего сиденья.   
\- О, полосатенькие! Вкусные, обожаю такие!   
Портные провозились с Торином сравнительно недолго, прямо при нем собрав по готовым лекалам вполне себе приличный костюм. Правда, явно хоббичий, но вполне себе годный; а получив оплату, обитатели лавки долго кланялись и говорили, что в следующий раз, если милый мальчик испортит еще что-то из одежды, сами готовы приехать в Бэг-Энд со своими тканью и иголками. Вдобавок, Бильбо, крутившийся неотрывно рядом, сделал подарок - ярко-синий шейный платок.   
\- У тебя ведь все равно есть практически все, а этот будет под цвет глаз...   
Как же чудесно Бильбо умел краснеть! И как было его не поцеловать за такой от всего сердца сделанный подарок. И примириться со смешным фасоном костюма, и снова поцеловать полурослика...   
И вернуться к коляске как раз к финалу очень жаркой беседы:   
\- Да Резвый вообще сразу пять тележек с углем может везти и не устанет! - храбро кричал Фродо.   
\- Вот в шахте ему и место! - отвечал из другой коляски бледный остроносый хоббитенок. - Только жрать и резвый этот Резвый! А Вихрь - лучший во всем Шире!   
\- А вот и увидишь! - отвечала Пасси, и, сплюнув, снова забираясь на коляску Фродо с земли. - До края и обратно! А кто проиграл - тот дерьмо и сам только и жрет!   
Зачинщик подобрал поводья и заорал на своего рыжего пони.   
\- Резвый, пошел! - скомандовал Фродо, перебравшись на сиденье впереди. И два раза повторять не пришлось, потому отвязанный Пассифлорой Резвый пошел...   
А произошло все - буквально в несколько секунд, даже не успеть добежать до колясок.   
\- Что мы наделали... - охнул у плеча Бильбо. - Что же мы наделали!   
Ничего хорошего: в последние три дня Резвый только и делал, что отдыхал. 

Соперники мчались с диким грохотом, чудом не сбивая прижавшихся к заборам прохожих. Что орал Фродо - не разобрать, и не факт уже, что не просто от ужаса.   
Махал, только бы не опрокинулись!   
Очевидо, Махал был настолько ошарашен тем, что Королю-Под-Горой вздумалось молиться, что он даже выполнил просьбу Торина, позволив коляске не разлететься в клочья и дребезги на крутом повороте; правда, и поймать Резвого Торину не дал сразу, только снова на площади, на самом финише, куда Резвый примчался первым. Он спокойно позволил хозяину себя поймать, только ронял ртом белую пену и храпел, покушаясь цапнуть подоспевшего соперника.   
\- Фродо! - повторял на одной ноте Бильбо. - Фродофродофродо!..   
\- Фродо! - басом повторил Торин и, чуть опередив полурослика, снял наследника с коляски сам. И своей широкой гномьей ладонью отходил "милого ребенка" пониже спины. А затем точно таким же жестоким образом расправился с его романтической возлюбленной.   
10\.   
\- Фродо Бэггинс, тебе никто не разрешал прикасаться к конфетам!   
Будь воля Торина, просто лишением сладкого дело бы не обошлось, но полурослик не смог придумать ничего более сурового. Спасибо, за трепку, устроенную мелкому вредителю, не выставил гнома из дома в тот же вечер. Хотя поскандалили они двое знатно: Бильбо вообще редко срывался, а тут что-то проняло - еще б немного, и тарелками начал швыряться, как сварливая гномка. А вечером Торин уткнулся носом в закрытую дверь спальни.   
\- Хватит дурить, Бильбо, ты что?   
\- Ничего. Просто, знаешь, все не так... не так, как надо, и если так все пойдет и дальше, возвращайся домой, Торин.   
\- А ты?   
\- А я ни разу не видел Фродо таким! И ни разу с ним не ссорился!   
\- Ты его совсем распустил.   
\- А ты его побил, это еще лучше, а?!   
Потом, конечно, вроде бы помирились, но осадочек остался. 

\- Извини, но на этой неделе ты наказан - ты уже забыл?   
\- Все я помню, - проворчал ребенок, - я это не себе! Пасси заболела вчера, я к ней пойду!   
\- Надеюсь, она не сладким обожралась...   
\- Торин, как ты можешь!.. Фродо, не пихай конфеты в карман!   
\- Не обожралась. Горло болело вчера, а сегодня гулять не вышла.   
\- Фродо, ты все только передавишь, не клади их туда - ты в карманах таскаешь все подряд, как в помойном ведре! Ладно, если только еще и еду для пони, а один раз даже я достал дохлую мышь!   
\- Это я с Мерри поменялся на свисток, она для дела нужна была!   
\- Давай я сделаю сейчас быстрый пирог с малиной и мы вместе пойдем навестим Пассифлору?   
Ясное дело, что начинки от малинового пирога Фродо напробовался всласть в процессе готовки. После дождей этой малины, налившейся и теперь нарумянившейся под жаркими лучами была в Бэг-Энде просто пропасть: дурманный дух плыл по норе. Чистая постель пахла сушеным малиновым листом, а сам Бильбо был слаще любых пенок с варенья и с румяными, будто ягодный сок, губами...   
\- Папочка, а пирожок не пригорит?! 

Час спустя они шли к дому мамы Пассифлоры; и зрелище было почти идиллическое. Фродо несся впереди, размахивая пакетом с тянучками и не пропуская ни грязных луж, ни других мало-мальски интересных вещей. Следом шел Бильбо с увернутым в полотенце пирогом и, наконец, замыкал шествие Торин, ощущая себя немножко нелепо, перепоясанный мечом поверх хоббитского костюма и с набитой сумкой в руках. "Бетула - вдова, но такая гордая, ни разу не попросит, а ведь когда дети болеют, столько всего надо!" - заявил полурослик, собирая в качестве гостинца и банку с медом, и сладких коричных лепешек, и мятных леденцов от кашля... Словом, мысль Торина про сладости вполне могла обернуться пророчеством. Да и не мешало приглядеться, что это Бильбо так заспешил к бедной вдове...   
\- О! - Фродо с разбегу перескочил канаву возле аккуратной норы за низким белым заборчиком. - Мы и пришли! Ой, а я еще для Пасси сейчас цветов нарву! - и отважно полез в чужой палисадник.   
\- Фродо, если госпожа Лили тебя снова поймает и крапивой, она будет абсолютно права, Фро...   
Естественно, Бильбо, сунув все гостинцы Торину, рванулся вылавливать наследника из чужих кущ.   
Круглая дверь открылась:   
\- Ох!.. Я думала, это знахарка пришла...   
Мать Пасси оказалась низенькой и какой-то серо-изможденой.   
\- Извините, если испугал вас, госпожа Бетула: тут кавалер Пассифлоры принес ей гостинец, я и Бильбо - только сопровождающие...   
\- Проходите, - кивнула хоббитушка. - Что-то моей Пасси совсем нехорошо...   
Несмотря на летний день, в доме было жарко натоплено:   
\- Где только простудиться смогла, негодница...   
"Негодница" уютно возлежала в большой комнате среди горы подушек и выглядела и впрямь неважно. Бледно до синевы.   
\- А вы пришли все-таки познакомиться с моей мамой, мистер гном? А я уже и передумала, вдруг вы опять будете дра... кха-кха!.. драться!   
Кашляла Пасси совсем нехорошо - словно собака лает, и дышала с каким-то присвистом.  
\- Все напасти за один раз! - пожаловалась мать. - И простыла, и почесуха сразу вылезла на руках - а ведь сроду не было...   
\- Мы пришли! - Бильбо и Фродо оба были немного запыхавшимися, а мальчик в руке, будто трофей, держал выдранный с корнем цветок.   
\- Пасси, а я тебе колокольчиков принес!   
\- Быстро назад! - скомандовал Торин, мимо Бетулы выскочив на порог. - Фродо - вон!   
\- Что случилось?   
\- Красная зараза случилась, вот чего.   
\- Пасси, моя Пасси!   
\- Бэггинс, уведи его, ради Махала!


	6. Chapter 6

11\.   
Дело, конечно, было давнее, но запомнилось Торину очень сильно. Наверно, потому что от безнадежности было бы впору завыть, но даже не завоешь - в кухне плачет Дис, а на кровати за занавеской задыхается и кашляет Кили. Мерзко кашляет, отвратно, будто собака лает. Красные пятна на руках, а потом и по всему телу появлялись обычно еще раньше жара и кашля - оттого и красная зараза. Фили, старшему, повезло больше: только и всех дел, что обсыпало слегка, а вот маленький отхватил по полной программе...   
Знахарка пришла через полчаса - и только подтвердила красную заразу:   
\- Наверняка у кого-то из приезжих недавно была эта дрянь, а на рынке вечно же такая толпа собирается...   
Фродо, не допущенный в дом к Пассифлоре, успел до того времени доскандалиться до соплей и до икоты; а Пасси, утомленная, тяжело и беспокойно задремала. Во сне она тоже продолжала неприятно свистеть горлом. Будто что-то в глубине мешало ей нормально вдохнуть.   
Очевидно, знахарка сама была пришлая в этих местах и еще не знала в лицо всех, и потому Торина, властно командовавшего в чужом доме, должно быть, приняла за мужа Бетулы. Потому что бодро отозвала за дверь - и там-то начала говорить. Говорила глупая девчонка толково, но от ее речей хотелось раненым варгом скулить - как тогда, в Синих Горах, когда в ту же зиму, когда погиб Фрерин, чуть было не умер и Кили.   
"Сказать Бильбо, чтоб запрягал Резвого и увозил Фродо. Куда угодно, хоть к эльфам"...   
История повторяется - и она повторялась со всей своей ужасающей безнадежностью: плачущая женщина и кашляющий за занавеской ребенок.   
\- Я читала... можно вскрыть нарывы, чтоб получилось нормально дышать, но...   
\- Ни разу не делала?   
\- Не делала, только читала. И инструментов нет, но можно найти что-то...   
\- Тогда?   
\- Иногда нарывы идут ниже, куда через рот не достать. Тогда - только если резать снаружи. Даже если я найду, чем, у меня нет дурмана, чтоб усыпить... А они… а они все-таки пошли вниз.   
\- В Бри. В госпитале в Бри, - негромко подал голос Бильбо, - есть и инструменты, и дурман, и целители, обученные для таких сложных вмешательств...   
\- Ты-то откуда?.. - огрызнулса Торин. "Пусть уже утихомирит этого тролленка, ей-Махал!.. Куда угодно, к эльфам, в Бри - пускай уезжают"...   
\- Я покупал там настойку, когда болел шрам. По дороге из Ривенделла, и потом. Там один лекарь ужасно смеялся и говорил, что сам не мог сделать его так аккуратно и что, будь я женщиной, то в происхождении шрама сомневаться бы не приходилось... – на круглые щеки полурослика в единый миг наполз вишневый румянец. - Там и Пасси спасут наверняка!   
\- Далеко! - сокрушенно прошептала девчонка-знахарка, а следом за ней мать Пасси. - Слишком далеко!  
"Как можно дальше... Пусть запрягает Резвого и"...   
\- Запрягай Резвого, Бильбо.   
Глаза полурослика округлились:   
\- О, Торин!   
\- Фродо уведи...   
\- Я сейчас! Торин, я мигом! Торин, ты...   
Полурослик вообще был каким-то почти непозволительно, по гномьим меркам, трепетным, будто последний эльф. Он моментально весь вспыхивал красным от любой мелочи и смущался любого слишком громкого или бурного проявления чувств на людях - что своих, что чужих. И было странно видеть на его лице, почти как в самом начале их пути, какое-то глупое неподдельное восхищение.   
\- Торин, ты - настоящий король! Я сейчас!   
И, одна радость, хотя бы и Фродо уволок за собою прочь от гнезда заразы.   
"И ведь полон Шир их, наивных непуганых хоббитов, как только все живы до сих пор"...   
\- Тихо! - скомандовал Король-Под-Горой повисшим на нем слезливым хоббитушкам. - Ребенка - в одеяло, с собою - побольше питья от жара и грудного сбора и мокрые тряпки на лоб. К обеду будем на месте.   
Но дальше веселья было еще больше, потому что горе-знахарка вцепилась в Торина просто клещ клещом: может, сам Торин так ей глянулся, а может, и в самом деле глупость ее не знала дна:   
\- Я боюсь, точно не помню состава сбора, а потому что в книге вымаран листок, а матушка Омела не успела научить меня всем травам...   
Дурочка. Как есть дурочка, с ее хоббичьими кудряшками, глазами, как плошки, и холодными руками: вцепилась, как утопающий в бревно, да так и повисла. По уму – стряхнуть ее с рукава, пусть как хочет, так дальше и выкручивается, сопля недоученная.   
\- Чего есть сушеное готовое – волоки сюда, остальное по садам найдем свежим. И нужно что-то сделать еще для всех, там же на торжще сколько народу толкалось и, Махал, детей с собой почти все притащили…   
В память, спасибо Кили, оно волей-неволей въелось намертво: этих листьев две горсти, тех цветков поштучно, ибо помногу - ядовиты… И еще:   
\- Нужно еще из горькой травы везде костры развести. Ну или жаровни перед входом в каждый дом, чтоб дымом отчистить воздух от заразы. И одежду пусть, в которой на площади собрались, – всю замочить в щелоке, а если на которую накашляно или стошнило кого – эту в костер. Тряпки мокрые со щелоком под каждый порог, чтоб ноги вытирать…   
\- Меня не послушают.   
"И неудивительно!"   
Резвый и вправду был резвым, резвее любого другого пони в Шире – наверно, потому что в его жилах текла благородная кровь роханских коней. Сколько времени прошло, пока Бильбо добрался до дома и собрал все в дорогу – совсем чуть! - а вот уже подлетел к норе Бетулы.   
\- Торин, вы готовы все?   
\- Бильбо. Кажется, ехать придется тебе. Фродо где?   
\- Дома. Я обещал ему, что скоро вернусь…   
\- И вернешься. До обеда еще будете в Бри, а там дай отдохнуть ему пару часов и поезжай, не спеша, обратно.   
\- Что?!   
\- Сколько тут нор, Бильбо, и в сколько еще придет красная зараза сегодня? А от этой толку…   
Девчонка, вот сопля, даже глаза закрыла.   
\- Ее могут не послушать. А мне, может, просто побоятся перечить. И дорогу покороче ты знаешь лучше… Бильбо, я…   
"Я поеду сам, потому что что-то совсем бред надумал"…   
Бильбо недоставало роста, чтоб обнять гнома за шею – обнял за талию, словно ребенок, обнявший столетний дуб.   
\- Как же я тебя люблю, какой же ты… 

К вечеру над всем Широм плыл густой горьковатый дым – словно в одном большом доме, где засорилась труба у печи. Сам того не подозревая, Торин оказался прав, и где не стали бы слушать сопливую целительницу, в тех домах послушали хмурого гнома. После похода по норам обнаружилось, что больны еще четверо детей, но совсем не так тяжело, как Пасси, а еще десяток – просто расцвел красными пятнами. Эти-то вовсе восприняли все как игру – настойка от почесухи, хоть и отлично убирала зуд и обеззараживала мелкие пузырьки, не давая загноиться, имела стойкую ярко-зеленую окраску. (Модницы называют этот цвет на платьях "бешеный эльф", хотя причем тут бешеные эльфы – непонятно, потому что они не зеленеют на самом деле, а по-дурацки, пятнами, краснеют…)   
Вернулся Торин только в сумерках, запоздало сообразив, что некому было покормить ребенка обедом, и искренне надеясь, что Фродо – самостоятельный мальчик и знает, что и где лежит в кладовке, а не вздумал пройтись и перекусить где-то в гостях у приятелей. Ведь если они играли вместе с Пассифлорой – наверняка кто-то там тоже заразный.   
Фродо оказался дома. Он не зажигал лампу; сидел на кухне у стола и, кажется, не притронулся даже к свежему хлебу, оставленному в корзинке под салфеткой.   
\- Фро…   
\- Где папочка?   
\- Поехал в Бри – сам повез Пассифлору и ее маму в больницу.   
\- Ты все врешь!   
\- Не говори глупостей. Беги умойся и возвращайся: тебе надо поужинать.   
12\.   
А этот аспект воспитания как-то благополучно прошел мимо Торина: его заботой было принести достаточно денег на покупки и иногда - донести само покупки до дома, а готовкой и сбором стола заботилась в основном Дис. Она же и следила за тем, чтоб Фили и Кили хватало еды и еда эта была надлежащего качества...   
В любом случае, пряники или леденцы, гном твердо это знал, для основной еды детенышу не годились. Даже если он, просидев весь день дома, успел и позлиться, и нареветься всласть. А вот мясо есть следовало обязательно - и в леднике нашелся вполне себе приличный кусок грудинки. Он, этот кусок, очень даже аппетитно шкворчал на сковороде, даже если нарезан был криво. Туда же отправилась и половина банки консервированных овощей - чистить что-то Торин не стал, а хватить было должно, если речь шла об одном маленьком мальчике, который иногда и клевал меньше птички.   
Фродо провозился подозрительно долго; Торин даже собирался окликнуть, не утонул ли он там в ванной, когда хоббитенок явился – естественно, умыться он и не подумал, зато волочил, прицепив к поясу, клинок Бильбо. Вид у него был скорее комический, чем грозный, но гном умилился почти до слез. Правда, предупредил:   
\- В доме за стол принято садиться без оружия, Фродо Бэггинс.   
Ребенок потянул носом: пахло пышащее на сковороде яство крайне соблазнительно, но ответил:   
\- А я и не собираюсь!   
\- Придется. К сожалению, готовить по первому твоему слову сладкие пирожки тут пока некому, а сам я повар неважный... Но никто не травился и не жаловался!   
Торин доподлинно знал, что этот ребенок точно умеет улыбаться, но самому Королю-Под-Горой пока что доставались исключительно кислые и злые гримасы:   
\- А я все равно не собираюсь! Зачем ты только приехал! И зачем теперь пропал папочка?! В ваши поганые горы обратно?   
\- Не дури, Фродо. Ты сам видел – Пассифлора заболела так сильно, что ее пришлось увезти в Бри.   
\- Ничего я не видел! И все это ты придумал, чтоб уманить папочку обратно к себе! Хотя сам его оттуда и выгнал! И чтоб меня забрать, да?!   
\- Это-то с какого перепуга?   
\- Я все про тебя знаю, вот! И что ничего я не эльфий подменыш, а гномский полукровок! – Фродо даже ногой притопнул. – Верни папочку обратно и оставь нас в покое!   
\- Фро-до.   
Спасибо мальчишкам, на младенческие истерики Торин насмотрелся когда-то вдосталь. Сейчас начнутся и слезы снова, и сопли, и валяние по полу – и лучшим выходом станет просто не обращать внимания, а без зрителей все представление теряет смысл. Шлепка дать – тоже хороший способ, если скандал выйдет слишком уж долгим…   
\- Мы поговорим, когда ты успокоишься.   
\- Нет! Будем говорить прямо сейчас! Я, Фродо Бэггинс из Бэг-Энда, вызываю тебя, Торин из Эребора, и пусть Эру будет нам судьей!   
Латных перчаток в доме Бильбо Бэггинса, ясное дело, не водилось. Да и кольчугу и клинок он скорее оставил в силу своей сентиментальности, чем в надежде, что когда-то придется ими снова воспользоваться… Так что вместо перчатки Фродо швырнул в Торина обычной детской варежкой. Красно-белой, будто большой леденец.   
\- Ты вернешь папочку и ты немедленно уберешься из дома, и никогда больше не появишься здесь!   
От такого поворота гном опешил, но только покачал головой:   
\- Фродо Бэггинс, хватит. Если мужчина достал клинок, он должен пустить его в дело – не обижай оружие.   
\- И пущу! – рявкнул Фродо. – Дерись же!   
\- Ладно, - пожал плечами Торин, поднимаясь со своего места и выпрямляясь (снова головой задел за кухонную лампу). – Пойдем на воздух, тут слишком мало места, а того, кто переколотит всю посуду, Бильбо убьет собственноручно.   
\- Пойдем, - согласился Фродо. Он явно не собирался идти на попятную: скажем, потихоньку извиниться и вернуться к столу. И не отшлепаешь теперь, дурака такого, – как-то совсем не по чести получится…   
Что ж, надлежащим образом обучить Фродо владению оружием в Шире было некому, но задатки в мальчишке чувствовались даже так – видимо "опять подрался с Тими" случалось с ним постоянно. Несколько раз Торин просто уворачивался, когда ребенок с громким "Аааааа!" бросался на него с клинком наперевес. А еще несколько раз пришлось даже отбить: разозленный малявка снова начал орать, что надо не бегать, а драться. Кажется, под "Он тебя боится!" Бильбо все-таки подразумевал другое.   
А потом Торин вовсе аккуратно выбил клинок из хоббичьей ладони: темнело уже совсем-совсем, и не хотелось все-таки, чтоб Фродо себя поранил… И сам хоббитенок тоже чуть не отлетел к забору – но проехался попой по клумбе… по остаткам клумбы тоже неплохо. И так и остался лежать.   
\- Поднимайся, Фродо. Хватит, пошли домой.   
Мальчишка даже не пошевелился, и сердце у Торина нехорошо закололо. Паршивец даже не поранился – просто лежал и смотрел в небо. И, кажется, опять собирался реветь.   
\- Поднимайся, принц Фродо, я не враг тебе и никогда врагом не был, а тебе точно негоже валяться тут, словно дохлому орку. Ну-ка…   
Вопреки ожиданию, бешеный полуросличий детеныш не попытался ни съездить в глаз Торину, ни извернуться и пнуть. И вообще как-то сразу притих – только дышал заполошенно, будто пойманный заяц: что он успел себе навоображать за этот день в одиночестве? И легонький, будто перышко, потому что нормально ест через раз. По сердцу снова прошлось острым когтем.   
\- Фродо Бэггинс, я не желаю вражды и приехал с миром – раздели со мной трапезу и… твою ж эльфийскую мать!   
По кухне плыл густой запах горелого и такой же густой дым. Содержимое сковородки в качестве трапезы уже совершенно не годилось.   
\- У меня нет мамы. Линнелан была просто кормилицей.   
\- Это… - Торин замялся, - это просто такая фигура речи! Когда кто-то совсем не умеет готовить, ну, вроде как женушка Кили, а она самая настоящая эльфийка…   
\- Ладно, - покладисто вздохнул Фродо, - бывает. Там сыр в кладовке остался и хлебушек, только их можно и не жарить.


	7. Chapter 7

13\.   
Повторный вариант ужина был умят во мгновение ока. После долгого и нелегкого дня аппетит прорезался что у гнома, что у хоббитенка, а под край осоловелый Фродо начал клевать носом и чуть не заснул прямо за столом.   
\- Вот что, Фродо, - спохватился Торин, - отправляйся-ка мыться и спать. А одежду всю кидай в лохань – наше тоже надо замочить со щелоком, чтоб заразу, если какая попадет, всю стравить.   
\- А что, вода уже гретая? – встрепенулся Фродо, будто воробушек.   
Гретой воды, конечно, не оказалось – даже накачивать еще пришлось. Ребенок проконтролировал работу насоса, даже сам попытался повиснуть на ручке, но в итоге только катался на ней в качестве помощи, пока Торин не турнул его на двор за щепками для котла.   
Немного воды, конечно, разлилось на пол, а щелоком засыпалось не только белье, предназначенное для стирки, но и Король-Под-Горой, предназначенный максимум для помывки, но Фродо сказал, что все ерунда и кое-как подтер содеянное своей рубашкой. Из голубой рубашка стала в серо-белую полоску, но это тоже, разумеется, было ерундой.   
Потому что потом на полу оказалось еще полванны воды: это Фродо играл в свои деревянные кораблики. Он попытался припахать к морскому бою еще и Торина, спросив, за каких эльфов он желает быть, нолдор или телери, и попытался похвастаться, что отлично научился плавать под водой, но только нахлебался мыльной пены.   
\- А полотеничко принести и рубашку и теплой мыло все смыть?   
\- А не обнаглел ли ты слегка, Фродо Бэггинс? – поинтересовался Торин, но свежее полотенце нашел и чистой воды в кувшин набрал. – А кто вякал, мол, стесняюсь и чужой?   
\- Ну я. Ну и наврал. Я вообще давно знал, что не чужой – папочка рассказал.   
\- И, - осторожно спросил Торин, - что именно он рассказал и когда?   
\- Когда они вечером думали, что я сплю и с тетей Любелией ругались. Тетя говорила, что я приблудок эльфийский.   
\- Вот карга!   
\- Ага. И лается, когда к ней в сад лазаем. А я у папочки спросил, что я на самом деле приблудок и Линнелан просто обиделась, что я непохожий на эльфа и велела папочке меня увезти с собой.   
\- Типун тебе на язык, Фродо, хватит мне и одного "эльфа"! А про слово "приблудок" вообще забудь – еще раз скажет про тебя кто, тому по языку и стукни, понятно?   
\- Понятно. Вот и папочка сказал, что иногда детей не эльфы приносят, а они иногда сами получаются от хоббитов и от большой любви… хотя это он наврал, наверно, потому что дети ни разу не от любви берутся. Пасси сказала, что они берутся, когда взрослые кое-чем неприличным занимаются.   
\- Охальница эта твоя Пасси.   
\- Ага. Я на ней, наверно, женюсь, когда вырасту. Если она до того времени не умрет, конечно.   
Тут Фродо осекся на секунду, а потом – плюхнулся и зарыдал.   
\- Обжегся?! – перепугался Торин, заново потрогал теплую воду в кувшине рукой. – Мыло в глаза попало?   
\- Па-а-асси! – простенал ребенок. – А если умрет моя Пасси?!   
Смешно сказать, но Торин потихоньку выдохнул. Потом вынул детеныша из ванны, увернул в мягкое желтое полотенце с головы до пяток – точно младенца запеленал, и на руки ухватил точно как маленького.   
\- Ну, что же ты… не умрет твоя Пассифлора, как же она тебя бросит и свою маму! Папочка, наверно, давным-давно вместе с ними в Бри… А завтра он вернется – может, еще и навестить ее поедем все вместе! Привезешь ей и тянучек, и цветов…   
\- Она больше карамельки любит, - шмыгнул носом Фродо. – Красивая, правда?   
\- Ужасно, - вздохнул Торин.   
Фродо под полотенцем вертелся и швырялся – только нос и розовые пятки наружу из желтых махрушек:   
\- Ты меня до комнаты отнесешь?   
Торин подумал, что практически не помнит племянников младенцами – они больше стали попадаться ему на глаза в мало-мальски сознательном или хотя бы прямоходящем возрасте, а до того – были исключительно на попечении Дис… И этого он тоже не видел – и, кстати, было немного обидно. Наверно, у Фродо с самого начала были смешные кудряшки надо лбом и Бильбо прибегал к нему по малейшему писку – и маленький хитрец этим нещадно пользовался…   
\- А ты меня расчешешь?   
Хитрец, что уж там. Пришлось расчесывать. Под нескончаемое капризное "Ай, аккуратнее!" – Торин подумал-подумал и часть кудряшек даже собрал в коротенькую косичку, на которую пожертвовал одну из своих заколок.   
\- Это эльфийская коса, да?   
\- Нет, гномская. Спи, принц Фродо.   
\- А почитать?   
\- А жареных гвоздей не хочешь?   
Больше Фродо, надо отдать должное, не наглел, быстренько притихнув у себя под одеялом. Торин в ванной побросал в щелок с водой и свою одежду, чтоб для красной заразы в этом доме шансов не было. Потом, наскоро сполоснувшись, пошел и, явно по инерции, попытался даже отмыть сковородку от пригорелых остатков, но безрезультатно. Вот Бильбо бы рассердился, если бы увидел это безобразие!   
Но увидел его только Фродо, пришлепавший в кухню.   
\- Ты чего встал?   
\- Дрянь снится, - пробубнил сонный ребенок. – Она меня убить хотела, вся черная и в старых тряпках… Пойдем со мной!   
\- Пойдем, чучело…   
Недолго подумав, Торин прихватил из прихожей короткий меч полурослика:   
\- Вот. Ты же храбрый, Фродо, а будет к тебе подкрадываться какая-нибудь черная тряпка – ты ее мечом!   
\- Не черная тряпка, а черная и в тряпках! – поправил детеныш, но меч взял и сунул к себе под подушку. – А ты мне споешь эльфью песню?   
\- Фродо Бэггинс, будешь столько твердить про эльфов – уши как у эльфов станут!   
Но спеть все-таки спел, что мог:   
Мы придем сквозь мглистых гор хребет,   
В пещере там не брезжет свет.   
Ветра стонали в мраке ночном,   
Шептали ветви все о своем.   
Багровый всплеск нам нес конец, заполыхало все огнем…   
Фродо все равно не дослушал, заснув обратно. В кружевной рубашке, с клинком под подушкой и пальцем во рту.   
А намертво пригорелую сковороду Торин рано утром потихоньку отнес и выбросил на помойку.   
14\.   
Утро началось с того, что Торину пришлось потихоньку утилизировать еще и первую порцию свежесваренной – а точнее, свежезажаренной и частично свежесожженной каши. К пробуждению Фродо новый ковш с кашей был уже готов, но аромат в кухне царил весьма специфический. Ну точно в сожженном драконом городе – и это даром что Торин все окна открыл, чтоб выветрить гарь…   
Ребенок явился со своим тряпичным зверем и мечом в руке, попытался усесться за стол прямо в ночной рубашке, и даже металлическим тоном произнесенное "Фро-до!" не очень-то его убедило. Потому что вроде как покорно побрел умываться (писк, что вода совсем холодная, больно ударил по гномской совести, ведь Торин снова и не вспомнил о том, что котел надо греть), но уже в самой ванной устроил морское сражение, а потом с визгом бегал от Торина по всей норе, одетый в одни лишь нижние штаны...   
Несомненно, следовало поскорее начать учить Фродо манерам – вот Торин и слегка поучил, все же догнав и от души хлопнув таки Фродо по вышитым на нижних штанах зеленым зайцам.   
Словом, когда дело дошло до каши, то каша была слегка остывшая и подернувшаяся пленкой, в норе царил легкий разгром, зато мальчик был приведен во вполне благопристойный вид. И даже оставил в покое меч, отстегнув его с пояса на входе в кухню; и даже волосы на голове ерошились вроде как меньше обычного – наверно, потому что часть их была собрана в украшенную заколкой косу… Сердце Торина дрогнуло и растаяло, словно кусок масла на жаркой сковороде. Так, что он даже позволил Фродо налопаться не столько каши, сколько налитого поверх каши варенья. Было б неплохо поскорее научить Фродо по-настоящему владеть клинком…   
Но это немного после – первым делом не мешало бы все-таки наведать знахарку: надо ж узнать, что творится с красной заразой… Знахарка же оказалась легка на помине: как говорится, явилась – не запылилась.   
И как-то так само собой получилось, что немедленное обучение фехтованию пришлось отложить до лучших времен, вместе со знахаркой и – не оставлять же было, вчера уже один дома насиделся! – с Фродо отправившись по садам и лугам шерстить на предмет необходимых травок. Разумеется, хоббитенок отправился в этот поход исключительно под честное слово, что в чужие норы и на порог соваться не будет.   
Потом остро-горько пахнущий отвар готовили в самом большом котле на жаровне прямо в саду у Датуры (так звали знахарку). Девчонка даже не поленилась и записать про недостающие травы, и даже, пока отвар доходил под крышкой, зарисовывала их на сшитых в тетрадь листках. Фродо вовсю помогал, несколько раз облившись таскаемой водой и заработав вскользь по лицу отскочившим поленом, когда Торин колол дрова для жаровни. Точнее, сначала-то для жаровни, потом, снисходительно покосившись на полуросличью недоучку – куда такой задохлой с топором управляться, она и замахнуться-то путью не сможет! – наколол еще и про запас. Понадобится для зелий – хорошо, а вздумает топить в доме – тоже польза…   
Паника над взвывшим ребенком поднялась куда там красной заразе; и хотя повреждений там не было решительно никаких, даже синяка, примочку на щеку Фродо Датура все же соорудила. Впрочем, успокоенный (в основном, за счет палочки ячменного сахара), хоббитенок и сам заявил, что "Ерунда, вот когда Тими попал палкой, там такая кровища была!" И сунулся смотреть, что еще кидают в котел, прострекотав чего-то малопонятное.   
\- Что, Фродо?   
\- Это по-эльфийски. Рука короля исцеляет.   
\- Нда… Уши-то там не сильно острые пока? Надо бы тебе потихоньку кхуздулу учиться в первую очередь было…   
\- А я могу и на гномьем! – похвастался принц и наследник. - Ish ka khe ai dor gnur!   
\- Фродо, а ты где это выучил?   
Паршивка-знахарка потихоньку захихикала в рукав: кажется, не то слово-другое понимала, не просто общий смысл до нее прекрасно дошел.   
\- У папочки выучил. Он обычно так говорит, когда на него от чужой телеги грязью брызгает. Или когда чайник на ногу падает. Или… А что это значит?   
\- Ну, это просто присловье такое.   
\- Как про эльфийскую мать?   
Датура хихикала уже и не в рукав.   
\- Ты, главное, только при своем кузене Кили такое не ляпни: у него жена эльфийка, кто-нибудь из них да вдруг обидится нечаянно.   
\- У меня нет кузенов.   
\- Целых два: Фили и Кили. Сам потом посмотришь – увидишь.   
\- Драться будут? – хмуро поинтересовался ребенок.   
\- Нет, они ж взрослые совсем-совсем.   
\- А эльфийка совсем настоящая? А когда я жил у эльфов, мне Гала, которая эльфийка, тоже косичку делала, а у нее самой такие волосы, словно у Пасси, только длиньше…   
Если бы раньше Торин хотя бы теоретически мог допустить мысль, что его родство с Фродо – сплошная выдумка, то теперь сомневаться не приходилось. Что эта завсегда готовность подраться – даже если противник в несколько раз больше и старше, что, по всему теперь понятно, фамильная эта придурь в виде симпатии к остроухим. С которыми, как ни крути, а ухо надо держать в остро… Фили, вон, на что вроде умный стал, а нет-нет, да сманит его остроухий… В последний раз, вместо двух пригожих мельниковых дочек из Эсаргота, подкараулил их с остроухим сам мельник с дубиной наперевес, а против дубины и разгневанного папаши приема нет никакого, кроме как удирать, покуда цел.   
Потом получившийся отвар разливали во все имеющиеся в доме склянки и вместе несли его по всем дворам. За ночь заболели еще трое детей, в том числе и Сэм, приятель Фродо – у этого даже вскочил нарыв… Правда, всего один, и знахарка даже минуты не потратила на то, чтоб нарыв вскрыть. Только Торина припахала в качестве моральной поддержки: в присутствии грозного гнома хоббитенок даже реветь побоялся…   
Зато Датура явно Торина не боялась, жадно выспрашивая обо всем, что касалось красной заразы и хватая за рукав… Так, что в конце концов Фродо это диалог и сурово прикрыл:   
\- Отпусти его! Это наш с папочкой гном, себе другого ищи!   
Знахарка покраснела до самых ушей и, поспешно извинившись, отправилась восвояси.   
Чтобы подстраховаться, Торин на всякий случай настоем от почесухи намазал три малопонятных красных пятна на руке у Фродо – скорее ж следствие слопанных сладостей, чем что-то еще.   
\- Значит, уже и "наш"?   
\- Чтобы папочка не расстраивался! А папочка скоро приедет?   
\- Возможно, уже вечером, – предположил Торин. Он искренне надеялся, что синяк от полена у Фродо на лице так и не появится и не придется объяснять, как весело проводили они двое тут время: чуть не поубивали друг друга, чуть не спалили кухню…   
Но вечером Бильбо не приехал; а Резвый прискакал днем с пустым седлом.


	8. Chapter 8

15\.   
Усталый, хромающий, всюду грязь, а на правом боку пони – еще след от пришедшегося вскользь удара: в Торина словно драконьи когти впились в тот момент, когда стало понятно, что с Бильбо случилась беда. Он даже присел на лавку, чтоб отдышаться от этих когтей. И именно этот момент выбрал Фродо, чтоб прибежать с криком, что папочка вернулся. Прибежал, сцапал сухарь (для гуляющего по двору Резвого) и, оглядываясь по сторонам, недоверчиво спросил:   
\- А папочка где?   
И, кажется, понял все тоже без слов, отчаянно и громко заревев.   
Он ревел все время, пока Торин поспешно и деловито собирался в дорогу и пока седлал смирную Пятнашку. Он ревел, пока Торин за руку вел его до норы тетки (правда, прерывался на то, чтоб попытаться вырваться или пнуть, и даже ощутимо достал гнома по колену); Фродо продолжал реветь и в качестве аккомпанемента для гномской версии происходящего:   
\- С вашим кузеном, кажется, случилась неприятность, Любелия, – присмотрите немного за мальчиком, пока я доеду до Бри?   
Кузина Бильбо Бэггинса, к которой в любом другом случае Торин бы близко ребенка не подпустил, памятуя "эльфского приблудка", и сам бы не подошел поздороваться, оказалась на редкость неприятной хоббитянкой.   
\- Опять он хрен знает с кем и во что ввязался, - прокомментировала она сложившуюся ситуацию. – Сгинет рано или поздно, вечно его тянуло на всякое отребье…   
Любелия сердито зыркнула на Торина, занятого теперь тем, чтоб отцепить спохватившегося Фродо от своего рукава.   
\- Да еще и сопляка своего подкинет, а если совсем сгинет – так корми еще и его…   
От такого доброго предположения Фродо разошелся еще сильнее, однако сил сладить с Торином ему все же не хватило, и Король-Под-Горой передал мальчишку хмурой неприветливой родственнице. Едва удержавшись при этом от напутствия не распускать ни языка, ни рук – потому что очень легко можно оборвать и то, и другое. Уже отъезжая, Торин краем глаза успел заметить, что Фродо исхитрился цапнуть недобрую тетку за руку.   
Что неприятность с Бильбо случилась неспроста, и что самого Торина тоже неприятности ждали, гном понял часа через два, когда, снова давая отдохнуть, пустил шагом старуху кобылу: стало понятно, что за ним погоня. Гнавшиеся, сколько бы их ни было, даже и не думали скрываться – конский топот, лязг оружия и доспехов…   
К тому времени совсем уже стемнело – и Торин просто свернул с дороги под сень рощицы, через которую вела дорога: он бы, не раздумывая, дождался преследователей и поговорил с ними по-своему, когда б не собирался выручать Бильбо и когда бы не оставил за своей спиной ребенка…   
Торин мягко спрыгнул на землю, доставая клинок: кажется, противников будет не так много… может, даже всего один… А потом плюнул, вспоминая все те слова, которые при этом самом ребенке вспоминать не следовало. Опоясанный мечом и одетый в кольчугу, на Резвом без седла мчался Фродо!   
\- Я тебя прибью, - устало пообещал гном. – Точно прибью когда-нибудь.   
\- Опять подраться захотел? – спросил принц и наследник так, словно все предыдущие поединки не научили его ровным счетом ничему.   
\- Ты почему меня не послушался и у тетки не остался?!   
\- А ты мне ничего и не говорил! Тетке говорил, а мне – нет! А тетка – она жаба, жаба!   
\- И что мне теперь с тобой делать? Назад возвращать?   
\- А я опять через окно сбегу и папочку спасать поеду!   
\- Фродо Бэггинс, твоим девизом будет…   
…наверно, как девизом тех, кто несколько лет назад решил отбить Эребор у спавшего на золоте дракона, как самого Торина в частности…   
\- …твоим девизом когда-нибудь будет "Слабоумие и отвага!". Если, конечно, до герба и девиза ты вообще доживешь.   
И дальше они ехали вместе. Изрядное испытание на прочность для домашнего мальчика Фродо, ведь поворачивать обратно Торин не собирался, а путь до города предстоял еще долгий… И, надо сказать, что прочности у Фродо оказался изряднейший запас: клевать носом он стал только под утро; и тогда Торину все-таки пришлось взять его к себе на спину Пятнашки. Резвый, даром что весьма убеганный за последнее время, попытался игриво щипнуть старушку за бок, но получил от Торина по спине и угомонился, просто верно идя рядом.   
По второму разу почудиться такое не могло, да и, кроме Фродо, уже успешно догнавшего, было преследовать точно некому. После развилки, когда Торин двинулся напрямик, не заезжая в оставшийся по левую руку поселок, их снова кто-то стал нагонять.   
Едва свернули, Фродо проснулся:   
\- Холодно почему-то… зачем остановились, нашелся?   
Но, видимо, быстро сообразил, почему холодно и почему пришлось притормозить.   
\- Быстро за деревья и не показывайся, пока не позову! – приказал Торин, оставшись на виду. Пусть думают, что один…   
Но это снова оказался ни разу не преследователь, а кто-то из местных. Хоббит - надо сказать, изрядно струхнувший при виде вооруженного до зубов гнома, но, тем не менее, подъехавший к Торину почти вплотную.   
\- Вы - господин Дубощит? Меня господин Бильбо предупреждал, что могу встретить вас дорогой, но не думал, что уже сейчас…   
\- Что с ним?   
\- Он у хозяина… эй, вы что, с ума сошли, отпустите меня!   
\- Кто твой хозяин?! Говори, тварь!   
\- Рыжий Ник! Эй, отпустите, говорю! Господин Бэггинс покалечился…   
\- Что?..   
Хоббит, выпущенный из медвежьей хватки гнома, плюхнулся на задницу и даже попытался отползти спиной вперед - подальше от безумного горного жителя.   
\- Он покалечился, когда упал, а покалечила его хозяйская пони, вот он у хозяина и остался, и переживал очень, что его собственный пони убежал и паники дома наделает…  
\- Он уже наделал. Куда ехать?   
Из-за кустов опасливо выглянул Фродо с мечом в руках:   
\- С папочкой все в порядке, да? А он расшибся просто?   
И широко зевнул:   
\- А у вас можно будет поесть и погреться немного?   
16\.   
В Бри они все-таки доехали.   
Более того – до больницы, где остались Бетула и Пассифлора, и даже видели саму Пасси – правда, только через дверное стекло заразного крыла. Все еще немного под дурманом, Пасси спала, и на шее у нее, словно странный воротник, красовалась толстая повязка, но у нее не было уже и прежнего жара, и руки и лицо были скорее розовыми, чем синеватыми, как два дня тому назад. Фродо, правда, утверждал, что Пассифлора ненадолго проснулась и помахала ему рукой, но он же, Фродо, перед этим долго рассказывал ей сквозь дверь, как по пути вместе с Торином освободил папочку из плена коварных орков и лично снес голову огромному волку – так что запросто мог немного приврать и здесь…   
Здесь же была и мама Пасси. Торин только порадовался, что потихоньку сунул Бильбо на разные непредвиденные дорожные расходы свой кошелек и что Бильбо сообразил устроить так, чтоб Бетуле приносили из ближнего трактира хорошую еду и заверяли, что потом путешественниц отправят домой как королев, на отдельной телеге…   
\- Это наш с папочкой гном! – не то похвастался, не то снова предупредил на крайний случай суровый хоббитенок. Торину ничего не оставалось, кроме как самодовольно усмехнуться: дело-то шло на лад! Глядишь, Фродо и дальше перестанет скандалить и плохо спать ночами, ведь каким хорошим средством от кошмаров оказался добрый меч! И в спальню родительскую ломиться так рьяно перестанет, а значит…   
Увы, пока что это "значит" на неопределенный срок откладывалось, потому что в больницу они приехали в первую очередь не для того, чтоб навестить Пассифлору. Бильбо нынче щеголял толстым слоем бинта и лубками на правой ноге, а на расспросы только ругался:   
\- Каков хозяин – таков и конь! Я думал, не поеду один, а со знакомыми, ну, посидели еще немного, потом поехали - так Резвому приспичило к кобыле…   
Оглянулся на Фродо.   
\- …пристать с ухаживаниями! А она не будь дура с двух ног по нему ударила – то есть, чуть-чуть по нему и как следует – по мне, хотя я то-то здесь не при чем ни разу.  
\- Больно было? – Фродо колупнул край бинта на родительской ноге.   
\- Аж искры из глаз. Да еще и упал…   
\- Наверно, валялся там, как дохлый орк!   
\- Фродо, откуда… Торин!   
\- Это он сам откуда-то! – торопливо соврал Торин.   
Коляска Бильбо так и оставалась все это время под навесом около больницы – вот и пригодилась теперь: Король-Под-Горой донес своего хоббита до нее на руках. Весу-то в нем было даже вместе с бинтом и костылями – всего ничего… Ладно, не совсем ничего, но когда и кого оно останавливало.   
А потом они ехали домой по теплым летним сумеркам, полным стрекотания кузнечиков и низких золотых лучей сквозь деревья у дороги. Резвый и Пятнашка сами шли, где рысцой, где скорым шагом, и никто их не торопил. Они ехали – гном, хоббит и неуемный детеныш, успевший уже и пробежаться пешком, и остановиться, чтоб проверить ближний малинник, и наврать про целую армию орков на пути к Бри…   
Когда совсем стемнело, этот детеныш уже не просто зевал, а зевал во все горло, но заехать никуда не требовал, как не требовал ни сказок, ни пирожков-сока-конфет… Правда, от эльфийской песни перед сном не отступился, заявив, что может спеть и сам, и затянул:   
Пусть вечерняя звезда взойдёт над тобой,   
Может быть, при свете дня ты будешь другой,   
Но сейчас твой дом далёк, и твой путь так одинок…   
Эльфы и гномы вообще-то так и не могли решить, чье здесь авторство, а кто просто удачно перевел. В любом случае, получилось очень даже подходяще для дороги. Голос у Фродо был по-детски высоким, и интонации были иногда комично-серьезными – потому что серьезными чересчур. А Торин – вот незадача - представил, как лет через двадцать-тридцать мальчишка вытянется не хуже Кили, как огрубеют его голос, лицо и руки, и мечом будет обороняться не только от ночных страхов… Он, Король-Под-Горой, будет теперь видеть, как Фродо растет. Будет видеть, как из мальчика превращается во взрослого… А где – это уже дело десятое. На крайний случай, Фили умный мальчик, и раз справляется с Эребором в его, Торина, отсутствие теперь – справится и дальше. Народ не бедствует и даже вполне себе процветает – справятся… И почему-то забыл съязвить про эльфийские уши.   
И опять приходит тьма,   
Но верь, и ты пройдёшь свой путь,   
Но не вечно правит тьма   
Надежда вновь жива с тобой…   
Целое королевство – это, конечно, неплохо, но если Торин нашел себе кое-что подороже?   
Бильбо был совсем не в курсе творящихся судьбоносных решений. И, кажется, сам тоже собирался придремать, вытянув больную ногу на соседнее сиденье.   
\- Спит. Укатал он тебя совсем, а?   
\- Эй, я еще не сплю! А ну не смейте обниматься! А то от вашей любви у вас кто-то новый появится, а Пасси говорила, что когда новый ребеночек, то старый должен умереть!   
Дружный хохот спугнул стаю каких-то ночующих в кустах пичуг.   
\- Хорошо, сынок, мы ведем себя прилично!   
Это "сынок" так легко соскочило с языка, что разве удивляться приходилось - будто только и ждало своего часа.   
\- Ага. Так я и поверил, - скептически хмыкнул Фродо и уснул теперь уже по-настоящему крепко.   
\- А это, кстати, неплохая мысль. Помнится, Фили с Кили отлично могли сами развлечь друг друга – только присмотреть иногда приходилось, чтоб совсем не поубивали…   
\- Щас! Разбежался! Типун тебе на язык, паршивый гном, еще раз такое удумаешь – и ночуй один до скончания веков!   
Для устрашения хоббит даже попытался стукнуть Торина кулаком – как было не поймать такого за руку и не начать целовать и тискать! Теплого, мягкого, с запахом сдобы и какой-то полевой травы. Тихо, чтоб не тревожить повязки и не разбудить Фродо…


	9. Chapter 9

17\.   
Тринадцать лет – балрогова дюжина. Дурной возраст – что для хоббита, что для гнома, что для человеческого ребенка. Потому что с одной стороны – ребенок он и есть, а с другой – как ты ему это докажешь?! Безобразно костлявый и голенастый, с несколькими красными пятнами на правой щеке и эльфийским плетением в волосах (вот они, обещанные в книжке протесты привычному мироуложению!), Фродо вдобавок был слишком подвижным. На него было страшно смотреть - как только умудрялся не надломиться и не свернуть себе шею, всеми днями лазая по таким закоулкам, что не всякому гному или хоббиту по плечу.   
\- Юрок чересчур! - ругался мастер Двалин. - Ни усидчивости, ни сил в нем никаких, оно и понятно, если кормилица эльфка была, то уже добра не жди, да снюхался с эльфами слишком... Только и дел, что по деревьям скакать, ни оружия нормального...   
Под нормальным оружием Двалин, очевидно, подразумевал боевой топор, потому что с разной мелочью Фродо управлялся виртуознее иного взрослого: например, ножи метал только так. Да и в ближнем бою коротким клинком запросто мог достать своего учителя. Случайно, разумеется, но с каждым месяцем такие случаи повторялись все чаще. И в мастерских больше со всякой ювелирной мелочью предпочитал возиться. У него под эту мелочь руки просто заточены были: по-гномьи крупные, но узкие, словно у Бильбо, - вправду, будто, прости Махал, эльфеныш какой-то...   
\- ...эльфеныш какой-то.   
\- Ничего я не скачу, - пробубнил Фродо в ответ, но потолочную балку послушно покинул, в два прыжка приземлившись рядом. Понятно, почему он практически не рос в ширину, даром что ел все, что не приколочено: все уходило в рост; мальчишка даже зимой тянулся вверх с неудержимостью весенней травы. Оттого, наверно, и казался по-травяному зеленовато-бледным.  
\- Бильбо тебя не узнает, когда увидит.   
\- Наверно, - Фродо задумчиво поскреб макушку. Косы-косами, а заколки на них все гномьи...   
\- Давай-ка рассказывай уже, Фродо Бэггинс, что за дела у тебя нашлись и что у них за важность такая, что раздумал ехать вместе со мной?   
\- Говорил же - холод и снег!   
\- А дальше? С каких именно пор ты боишься холода и снега?   
\- Не поеду я.   
\- Вот заладил! Не хочешь - не заставляю! Бильбо будет ужасно рад, что ты решил остаться дома...   
Этот разговор как с самого начала заходил в тупик, так и в этот раз зашел: зыркает исподлобья своими купоросно-синими глазищами и огрызается только. И того гляди каким-то собственным путем опять ускачет в неведомые дали...   
\- А ну, стой!   
Сердито закушенная губа, торчащий из кармана сверток, из которого уныло выглядывает куриная нога - опять таскал из кухни, словно приблудный щенок...   
\- Фродо Бэггинс, я не знаю, что у тебя на уме, но что-то ты темнишь. Пойдем-ка, сядем, поговорим...   
\- Нет, - отрубил этот недоребенок, выворачиваясь из-под руки. - Не поеду, и говорить нечего!   
Это для кого-то могло показаться аргументом достаточным, но Торин уже знал, что говорить теперь точно надо.   
\- Ты что-то натворил в прошлый раз в Зеленолесье?   
\- Нет.   
\- Если думаешь, что кто-то из эльфов будет все еще обижаться за то вино... но вы ведь тогда и сами все поняли, правда?   
\- Я вообще ничего не делал, я сразу уснул! А что Гимли еще стошнило к Листку на сапоги, так за это Листок на Гимли наорал и забыл!   
Голова у Фродо была те еще лохмы, ториновы, гномьи, но под ладонью были совсем мягкими...   
\- Фродо, если не нам, то кому можно рассказать-то?..   
\- Поклянись тем, что тебе дороже всего!   
\- Тебе же и тобой?   
Фродо вроде как даже позволил себе улыбку; на его гладком и по-детеночьи круглощеком лице эта улыбка была куда как уместнее всех прочих выражений.   
\- Я, Торин, сын Траина, клянусь тебе, Фродо, сын Торина, соблюдать твои тайны словно свои собственные... ну, что случилось-то, эльфенок?   
\- Я не уверен, что она тебе понравится.   
\- Она? Фродо, да ты не жениться ли надумал?   
Торин запоздало прикусил себе язык: как бы принц и наследник снова не вздумал обидеться. Грешно смеяться над чужими чувствами, даже если их только-только попробовал сопливый мальчишка. А то ведь и, чего доброго, унаследовал от своей эльфийской кормилицы дурную привычку остроухих к редкостному однолюбству в сочетании с редкостной невезучестью в этом вопросе...   
\- Нет! - отмахнулся Фродо, покраснев. - Эру упаси! Но она... других таких не бывает! Она чудесная!   
\- Познакомишь?   
\- А у нее, когда мама умерла, то папа совсем сошел с ума и его убили... но ты не думай, она не опасная! 

Еще по дороге Торин сделал себе заметку, что вход в старые залы не смог так быстро найти и сам, и что Фродо очень сильно бережет свою любовь, раз старается встречаться с ней настолько подальше от чужих глаз. Правда, идти на свидание с вареной курицей в качестве подарка...   
\- Мы пришли, сейчас позову ее. Только меч положи.   
Это было уже любопытно: не собирался же Торин воевать с девицей...   
\- Пусть-пусть положит! - голос был приятным. Низкий и глухой, но явно девичий - правда, откуда-то из ниш наверху. - Я вообще еще жить хочу!   
\- Снежные Лапки! - обрадовался Фродо. - Спускайся, я тебе курицу принес! С морковкой, как просила!   
\- Это хорошо, - отозвалась из темноты девица, - А то из-за этого балрогова снега не поохотишься толком, хоть снова крыс лови... твой отец меня точно не тронет?   
И на отшлифованный камень пола аккуратно спланировал небольшой, всего-то с крупную рабочую лошадь, дракон. Черный, словно кусок угля, и только самые кончики лап будто бы припорошил уличный снег.   
\- Я знаю, что это - ваш дом, но и у меня другого дома нет! - предупредила драконша. И потянулась к вынутому Фродо угощению. - Умм, спасибо, принц, ты меня спасаешь!   
\- Ее на снегу видно, - сообщил очевидное Фродо, - убьют же. Они же никто не станут спрашивать, кто летит... Не было б так бело все - мы бы полетали...   
Седых волос у Торина в эти минуты явно прибавилось: его собственный детеныш умудрился притащить откуда-то детеныша драконьего, да еще и пристроить его в горных залах со всеми удобствами... По уму - истребить порождение тьмы немедля, а собственному порождению выписать такую трепку, чтоб и думать забыл о твари, не то что лезть к ней обниматься. Или еще что - что он там говорил про полеты?   
\- Вы летаете вместе?   
\- Я аккуратно! - в один голос отозвались и Фродо, и Снежные Лапки, и Торин никогда еще не слышал такого слаженного вранья. Вот незадача, Фродо исхитрился найти себе друга там, где любой другой нашел бы только врага! По уму следовало бы... много что следовало. Все, что угодно, следовало и кто угодно следовал, кроме Фродо, а в итоге - и Торина. Меч так и остался лежать на полу.   
\- Вам, наверно, не очень-то сытно с такого угощения – может, на кухню?.. И ты ступай, Фродо: вдруг кто испугается твоей подруги!   
\- Ты разрешаешь остаться?   
\- И брать еду?   
Ела драконка, по ее росту, совсем чуть, а вот каравай черного хлеба заглотала, почти не жуя:   
\- Печеный! Вкусно так! Я, когда была маленькая и легко было прятаться, иногда крала из кладовой или подбирала что брошено… Крыс тоже, конечно, можно, но их стало мало и они противные… сырые…  
Определенно, поддержать застольную беседу Снежные Лапки умела, но у всех, кроме Фродо (тех, кто отважился сунуться в кухню следом за Торином, Фродо и их странной гостьей), аппетит отбило напрочь. Этот чуть не из одной миски с порождением тьмы был угощаться готов:   
\- Нам нельзя сейчас охотиться, вот я и не стану сейчас уезжать. Кто-то же должен…   
\- Не сейчас, - покладисто отозвался Король-Под-Горой. – А вот дня через три, когда я сам успею доехать и по пути предупредить, что стрелять нельзя. Раз страшно оставлять ее одну, то сможете вместе добраться до Зеленолесья по воздуху?   
Бильбо, когда узнает, его точно убьет. Придушит его же косами.   
\- Ты говорил, вы летаете…   
Фродо, до этого задумчиво точивший сливочные тянучки, неверяще оглянулся на питомицу.   
\- В конце концов, эльфов она точно не объест.   
А объест – невелика беда, а вот сами эльфы наверняка штаны поначалу обмочат, и так им, остроухим, и надо.   
\- Или тебе, может, просто никуда не хочется?   
\- Как это – никуда?! – ребенок даже подпрыгнул на месте от возмущения. – Ни к эльфам, ни к папочке?! Щас! Мне, между прочим, он тоже не чужой и тоже интересно, кто… лучше, конечно, братик, потому что от девчонок мало толку. Лапки, я не про тебя!   
Драконица умильно моргнула осоловелыми глазами, разинула клыкастую пасть… и ласково лизнула Фродо в щеку. По-зимнему бледный ребенок исхитрился покраснеть от этих нежностей не только щеками, но и даже ушами.   
\- Папочка всегда говорил, что я тебя боюсь и потому оставлять нас абсолютно нельзя, но, по-моему, он просто боялся, что при тебе я слишком много учусь плохому.   
\- Заметь, что именно я учу тебя плохому, даже ты сам сказал ни слова.   
Кудряшки, по-гномьи густые и темные, но мягкие, будто эльфийский шелк – и Фродо еще несколько секунд не спешил увернуться из-под широкой ладони. Снежные Лапки, устроившись в тепле у кухонной стены, сыто подремывала. Где-то снаружи Горы падал снег.


End file.
